Memory Loss
by Bexta03
Summary: Eden Chase is the wife and lover of Eric Northman. She is a best friend to Godric, Sookie, Bill and Pam. She owns a house and helps at the bar. She leads a happy and fullfilling life. Or so everyone tells her... If only she could get her memories back...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

"_Memory is a way of holding on to the things you love, the things you are, the things you never want to lose.__"_

I awoke in the middle of a very large bed. I looked around the room to find it with cream walls and brown oak furniture that complimented each other well. The sheets I was lying on were a gold colour and there were a few paintings hanging from hooks.

It looked homey, but in a modern sense.

Carefully, I mentally assessed myself. I could feel no pain in my body, or see any, which was good. I was also clothed, another positive.

I slid to the edge of the bed and found a mirror above a chest of drawers. I stood and approached it, carefully looking at my reflection.

I had brown hair to my elbows. It was dark, but not black. It was styled in a way that made it have all different lengths. My eyes were a bright green, but somehow, there was an odd blue colour in them. My lips were pink and my face was pretty. I looked back at the bed and then to the bed side table, I approached it and sat back on the bed, looking at it curiously. Next to the lamp and a box of tissues was a photo frame. I picked it up and stared intently at it.

It was me; I was positive that it was me, my hair looked shorter here and I was lying back looking upwards at a blonde haired man, his hair was short and slicked to the side carefully, his eyes were blue and shining brightly. He was smiling happily at whoever was taking the photo and I had only love in my eyes. The man was gorgeous and we were obviously a couple.

Suddenly, the door opened and a man stood just out of the room. I looked up and gasped, the photo frame slipping from my fingers. It was the man in the picture, the blonde haired man.

His eyes were nothing but relief and happiness. He stood closer and then quickly, he was in front of me, kneeling before me, his hands on my knees. "Eden, are you okay?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

I looked back to the door and found a smaller man standing there, but still attractive. He was leaning against the frame and was smiling happily at me.

I looked at the blonde man again and opened my mouth to say something but stopped.

He frowned "Say something" he begged, his voice laced with worry.

I took a deep breath and then whispered, "Who are you?"

His face changed to shock, clearly, and then pain. "You don't know me?" He asked, clearly hurt. Clearly he was supposed to mean something to me.

The man in the doorway stepped closer "Do you know who I am?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No. I don't know either of you, where I am, how I got here, what I was doing before I woke up" I took another long and shaky breath "I don't even know who I am"

The blonde man stood, angrily picked up the frame from the floor and put it back in its spot before lifting his hands to his hair and pulling tightly mumbling something I couldn't hear before turning back towards me and staring.

Unsure of what I was supposed to do, I simply let my head fall down and look at my hands.

Who was I?

**Just a quick one to start you all off, hence why I'm putting two chapters up right away**

**Please read and review and all that jazz. It'll make me upload quicker.**

**~Bec**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"_The heart that truly loves never forgets.__"_

I was sitting on the shower floor. After I had told the two men that I didn't know who they were or who I was they had started to discuss in a language I did not understand and I had awkwardly sat on the bed between them until the shorter one had suggested perhaps I would like a shower.

I had accepted.

And now that I was alone, in the house with two men, not knowing who they are or who I was. I became afraid. I began to cry helplessly at the whole situation.

They hadn't even told me their names once they started arguing and sent me off to the shower and they didn't even tell me my own name.

I felt hopeless.

I got out of the shower, dried myself and dressed in the clothes the blonde had gotten from a drawer. Obviously, they were women clothes and it looked like the sort of outfit I would like to wear on a stay at home kind of day; grey track pants and a normal t-shirt. The t-shirt seemed to be from some place called 'Fangtasia'. It was black with red writing.

I left the bathroom after hanging up my towel. The bedroom was empty, so I made my way carefully down the hall and towards the noise. It was of a TV, but usually a TV on meant people were there, didn't it.

It was weird; I could remember the names of things, the colours, the shapes and sounds of things. I just couldn't remember people or myself or my memories.

I came around to the room to find the two men from before on the couch, obviously waiting for me. The blonde stood once he realised I was here and came over. "Do you remember anything now?" He asked, obviously hoping my memory loss had been temporary.

I shook my head, noting that the younger, shorter man had turned the TV off. "If you don't mind me asking... who are you? And who am I?"

The shorter man smiled encouragingly. "Come sit" he said, his accent was not like mine, I couldn't place where it was from.

The blonde man led me to a seat next to the short man and then sat on the coffee table in front of me. "I am Eric Northman. This is Godric and you are Eden Chase" He said.

Eden Chase

It really didn't spark any memories.

"Remember anything?" Eric said, at least now I could put names to the faces.

"No, sorry..." I apologised, feeling horrible I was hurting him.

He smiled though, despite his eyes being in pain.

"How do I know you two?" I asked curiously.

Godric chuckled "Eric I assume since she does not remember even her own name, she does not know what we are"

I frowned "What are you?"

"Vampires" Eric said carefully, watching my reaction.

_Someone was behind me, pulling me against him, his teeth prodded into my neck softly first, before plunging into the skin. Blood leaking down onto my chest._

I gasped and my hand flew to my neck.

Eric's eyes widened, "We won't hurt you" He said, raising his hands in a surrendering position.

I shook my head "I saw something..."

Godric moved closer "What did you see"

"Someone bit me" I told them.

Eric frowned; "Me?" he asked.

I shook my head "I didn't see him, he was behind me"

Eric nodded "It must have been the night we met"

I nodded "Vampires..." I mumbled, shifting so my feet were on the seat and my knees were to my chest. "Do you know what happened to me? Why I lost my memory?" I asked, tears forming in my eyes. I wasn't sure if I wanted to know.

"You were taken as ransom" Godric explained

"Ransom for what though?"

"Information that we knew" Eric told me, looking down. "They knew who you were to me and they took you knowing full well I'd come running"

"Did you give them the information?" I said, hoping he didn't. Obviously it would have been vital information.

Eric chuckled, "When this problem first began you were adamant that the information wasn't to go to them. Even now, you're the same"

I smiled slightly, then frowned "Did I know the information too?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Did I give them it?" I asked worried.

He shook his head "We would have known if they knew what we knew"

There was a silent pause before Eric spoke again.

"Yes and No" he said, answering my question from before. "I went there fully intending to give them whatever they wanted if they gave you to me unharmed. However, you had already been beaten and tortured so badly that I lost my control and killed them all"

"Were they vampires too?" I asked.

"No, they are witches" he said darkly.

I frowned "Did they put a spell on me then, to remove my memories?"

"That is our theory" Godric said, I almost forgot he was there. "But usually when a witch dies, then the spells they have active are stopped. So the witch who did this to you, is still out there most likely"

"So we just have to find the witch and then kill her?" I asked hopefully. I wanted my memories. I wanted to know why Eric looked at me like I meant the world to him, like how I was the only string holding him down. I wanted to know of my life, my childhood. I wanted my brain back.

I didn't want to be vulnerable.

"We hope it will be easy" Godric mused.

We were silent for a minute before I looked back up at Eric. "Who am I to you?" I asked carefully.

He smiled "We are married" he said, "You are my wife" lifting my left hand and then placing his own next to it. Two identical golden rings sat on our ring fingers, along with an engagement ring with a modest but delicately designed diamond for me.

I held no expression as I slid my gold ring off and looked at it closely. _'__Hans'_ was engraved neatly inside.

"What does it say?" I asked.

"His" Eric replied sadly "Do you not remember Swedish?"

I shook my head "I learnt it?"

"You had gotten so annoyed whenever Godric and I spoke it that you went out and took lessons. It took you a good year and a half before you properly understood it but it made you so happy that it was all we spoke for a good few months" He explained, chuckling at the memory. "Sweden is my home country" He added after a thought

"Does yours say the same thing?" I asked

Eric shook his head, sliding his own ring off and handing it to me.

'_Kvinnligt' _was engraved in the same font.

"What does that one mean?"

Eric smiled softly "Hers" he told me.

Eric was silent now, putting his ring back on and walking over to a bookshelf, here he got out a thick brown book and came back handing it to me. "Perhaps it will help with your thoughts" he stated before leaving and walking into what I assume is the kitchen.

"Is he upset?" I asked Godric.

Godric sighed and patted my knee "He just doesn't know what to do... you and him mean the universe to each other and for you to seemingly forget him, has to hurt a little" He explained truthfully "But it is not your fault, so he does not blame you" he assured me.

I nodded and looked down at the book, _'Our wedding' _was written in cursive writing on the cover. I opened the book, noting that Godric had stood as well and went in the direction Eric had gone to.

The first picture was of me and Eric, an obvious wedding picture, we were mid kiss. I was in a white wedding dress and Eric was in a tux. I had a red bouquet of flowers in one hand and he had a red flower pinned to his chest. My other hand was on his shoulder and he had his hands around my waist. You couldn't see anything else except our waist up but it was a really beautiful photo. It showed so much love.

The next picture was similar, except we were looking at the camera, Eric smiling happily and I blushing, my head resting on his chest.

I turned the page and found us walking outside, rice being thrown everywhere, it was night-time and there were fairy lights everywhere. We were heading into a limo that was waiting, trying to escape the rice. There were lots of people around but I only recognised Godric's form. Godric was dressed similar to Eric, perhaps his best man, except instead of a red rose on his chest, he had a red tie. There was a bridesmaid too, she had blonde hair and a slight gap in her front teeth but was pretty nonetheless, she was wearing a red dress, the same as my bouquet of flowers, with her own white flowers in her hands. I wish I remembered who she was.

I smiled at the next one, it was Eric laughing as he helped me put back on my shoe that had come off somehow and I had my face hidden behind my flowers in obvious embarrassment.

I turned the page again and couldn't help the smile as I looked at the reception, our first dance as a couple, and then I chuckled at the picture of Eric and Godric dancing together.

After the picture of us waving goodbye to everyone, there were pictures that weren't as professional and more personal. There was one of me sleeping on the airplane. Then one of a coffin (which made me frown until I realised Eric must have been in there). Then there was of him carrying me through the threshold of our hotel room. I frowned and couldn't work out how the picture had been taken; I concluded it must have been a bell boy or something.

There were pictures of us smiling together, of him smiling, of me eating, of me smiling, of him and his fangs, of me and fake fangs, of us on the beach, of me in a bath covered in bubbles, of us both in a bath. We were on our honeymoon.

One that made me gasp was the one that had been taken by me with my outstretched arm, Eric's fangs in my neck. There were two lines of blood trickling down my collar bone and Eric's blue eyes were filled with hunger as he drank and looked up at the camera. I didn't look in pain; instead I looked safe and comfortable; as if I had allowed him to do this all my life.

"I didn't know you were taking that photo, you said look up and then there was a flash" A voice behind me said, making me jump.

I looked behind me and found Eric leaning against the couch looking over my shoulder. "But you have said it's your favourite picture."

"Why?" I asked.

"You had said it showed my vulnerability. But also my love" He explained, slightly embarrassed.

I looked down at it and studied his eyes. It did show his love. That was for sure.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked, a tear falling from my cheek and hitting the photo. I quickly wiped it and then closed the album, not wanting to ruin it. "I mean... what if I never get my memories back... what am I supposed to do?"

Eric was beside me, the album moved, and his arm around me. It was natural for him to touch me. But he was still a stranger and I had instinctively moved away.

"Eden, I have seen you at every possible emotion. I have seen you at your worse and best. I have seen everything. You do not have to move away from me. You do not need to be embarrassed." He said comfortingly.

I hesitantly slid into his embrace and he seemed to take more comfort in it than me. I heard him sigh softly before his arms wrapped properly around me.

"How did we meet?" I asked him quietly, playing with the hem of my shirt.

He stiffened "It wasn't exactly the best meeting... are you sure you want to know?" He asked. "Some things had happened to you..."

"Tell me... I'll probably think the worst if you don't"

"You had been attacked in an alley way on your way home from work. You were bitten and raped by a vampire. I was out..." He seemed to be having trouble working out the word.

"Feeding?" I suggested, my hands clenching as I took in this information, my legs moving closer together at the thought of being violated.

"I was out feeding and smelt your blood so, as Sherriff of Area 5, I went investigating"

"You're a Sherriff?" I asked.

"Sort of like a Police deputy... but for Vampires" he explained.

"Oh... so you found me?" I asked.

"Yes. I found you and I was going to simply finish you off, noting how much pain you were in"

I cringed.

"But then you did something. As I was about to drink from you, you didn't scream or kick me, as many have done before" He paused, a small smile on his lips. "But you had frowned, this adorable crease coming on your forehead" he touched my forehead "and asked if I was an angel"

"What did you say?"

"I asked why you might think that and you replied with; because you're the most beautiful thing you had ever seen. So I gave you my blood, healing you. And when you woke the next day, kissed me for saving you and then slapped me for not taking you to the hospital"

I smiled "But if I was so angry... how did we stay together?"

"We didn't. You went back to your home and I went back to Shreveport, where I own a bar, and we lived merrily apart. However, you met Sookie Stackhouse when you moved to Bon Temps and she is... interesting... and you both had come to the club one night and then, you got into a accident, I helped you get better, I seemed to be saving your life a few times and then we just kept coming across one another"

"Did I grow to like you?" I asked.

He chuckled "No, you actually hit me numerous times, threatened to stake me and even once poured a glass of wine on my head, not in that order. It wasn't until I asked Sookie to go to Dallas to help me find the Sherriff of area 9 did we actually become a couple, although I had taken you out before then and I believe you had feelings before Dallas... Anyway, you demanded that you, along with her vampire Bill, accompany her and I couldn't say no. So you came, you helped me save the Sherriff and then you actually convinced him not to suicide."

"Who's the Sherriff of area 9?" I asked, Eric was being sparse on details. It was frustrating; it was as if he was telling me the short version... I needed to hear it all!

"Godric" he stated, smiling as Godric himself appeared.

"You wanted to suicide?" I asked "How did I stop you?"

"You showed me how to feel again"

"_Godric, don't do this... you can have emotions. You have emotions!" I said sadly, staring up at the face of the 2000 year old vampire._

"_Why are you doing this? What do you get out of this if I live?" He asked._

"_Nothing. But you're wasting your life. Think of all the good you could do... all the people you could save"_

"_There's no point if I'm unhappy and unloved. I haven't been loved in centuries. No, Eden, it's time I say goodbye"_

_Suddenly, I threw myself at him, placing his lips against mine and kissing him deeply. "There is love out there for you. It may not be me. It may not be anyone in this state. But there is love out there for you and for everyone. You just need to wait"_

"I kissed you?" I gasped, my hand touching my lips.

Eric and Godric's face brightened "You remember?" They both said.

I shook my head and they deflated "No, but I see... memories. I'm in them... I just don't remember doing it. It's like a movie"

"Have you seen anything with me?" Eric asked.

I shook my head.

"Varför inte! Jag är hennes jävla älskare!" He ranted angrily. (Why not! I'm her fucking lover!)

I moved back, slightly afraid.

His fangs had descended as he stood, hands clenched tight. "Jag svär till Gud om dessa förbannade häxorna inte vända denna spell kommer jag att slita dem lem från lem." He continued ranting, beginning to pace. (I swear to God if those damn witches do not reverse this spell, I will tear them limb from limb)

"Eric, calm down, we will fix this" Godric assured him.

"And if we don't? What do I do then? She was my everything" He said angrily, seeming to forget I was there.

And my heart clenched for this man. I was everything to him apparently, and I couldn't even remember meeting him, or our wedding, or what his name was. I'm beginning to see memories of Godric and being bitten by a strange vampire, but nothing of him.

Eric went to walk away but Godric grabbed his arm, making him stare into his eyes. "She _is_ your everything Eric, she isn't gone yet. We will fix this" Godric stressed, smiling comfortingly at me. "Perhaps we should call Sookie, I know she has been worried. Maybe another familiar face will help"

"Sen när är mitt ansikte inte känner nog! Om hon inte minns mig och då hon plötsligt minns Sookie, lovar jag att jag kommer att riva ner flera väggar" He shouted walking down the hall and slamming the door to the room I had woken up from. (Since when is my face not familiar enough! If she does not remember me and then she suddenly remembers Sookie, I promise you I will tear down several walls).


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

_A moment lasts all of a second, but the memory lives on forever.__"_

"I'm hurting him" I whispered, tears falling. "I want to be able to help him, to hug him and touch him to try and make it less hurtful... but I can't. Because I seriously can't feel anything towards him"

Godric touched my arm briefly "We'll work it out. I'm going to call Sookie, she can come over and perhaps you two can have dinner together" He suggested, reaching for the phone on the end table then walking out of the room.

I stood and walked to the book shelf that the album had come from, placing it back in the spot it came from and then picking up another.

_My Viking_ it read on the front.

I opened it curiously and the first picture was simply of Eric. He was sitting on some form of seat and it seemed to be on a raised platform. Behind him was a red wall that had lights dancing off of it. He had his elbow on the arm rest and his chin in his hand. He was bored. _ The boredom of royalty_ Was scrawled underneath

The second photo was of him hunched over his desk, a laptop in the corner and paperwork spread out before him. He seemed angry at the computer._ Technology puzzles him_ was written underneath.

There were more photos, the titles making me laugh out loud and when I got to the last one, I gasped. He was lying down on a white bed; the sheet placed strategically covering his private area. But his chest and perfect muscles could be seen and that was why I had gasped, he was amazing. One hand had bunched the sheet up and the other was behind his head in a relaxed position. _My Mr. January_ was written underneath.

I heard Godric come back in and closed the book, placing it back in its place.

"She'll be here in the hour" Godric told me, sitting down and picking up a thick novel that had been on the table.

I stood awkwardly at the bookshelf "What should I do until then?" I asked nervously.

He looked up and then seemed to remember "I apologise! Eric and I, usually we are much more accommodating to guests, we are, where just not used to you being one... if that makes sense. I mean, this is your home too!" He explained quickly "What did you want to do?"

"I don't mind... maybe if I just look around, it'll bring back memories" I asked.

He nodded and sat back down, picking up his book. "Wonder all you like. This is your home too Eden" He said happily.

I smiled at him and went into the kitchen, trailing my fingers along the bench as I went.

"_Come on, eat one!" I pleaded to Godric and a brown haired vampire who stood opposite the bench._

"_No" Godric said determinedly._

_I poked the strawberry with the fork, holding it up "There delicious" I said before popping it into my mouth._

_A blonde girl who was standing beside me laughed happily "What would happen if you did eat it?" She asked._

_Godric frowned "It goes against our instinct... there hasn't been a time where I've tried. Perhaps we'd throw it up"_

_I laughed as did the blonde girl._

I had frozen at the bench and smiled at the memory I knew was mine but didn't remember. It seemed so happy.

I turned to our fridge. It adorned many photos and pictures with magnets upon magnets. I smiled at the family photos we had. We looked so much like a happy family. All that was missing was kids.

"_Eden, do you ever think about what where missing?" The blonde haired girl asked me._

"_What are we missing out on?" I asked, lifting my toes up to examine the nail polish that I had just applied. Once satisfied, I moved onto my next foot._

"_You know, having Children and then being a Gran. You know... having a family" She said mystically, as if she was thinking of the possibility._

"_Eric can't have kids... so no, I don't. The only person I'd want to father my children can't, so it doesn't seem like an attractive idea" I said._

"_But the thought's never crossed your mind?"_

"_Of course it has. I'll never be able to experience a pregnancy or giving birth or holding my own baby in my arms. I'll never teach it to talk, walk, run or take it to school. I'll never be able to hold it when it cries or laugh alongside it. Of course I've thought about it, but then, to have that I'd have to be with someone else and then when I think about that, the thoughts of a child immediately disappear. I can't think of a life without Eric"_

Wow. I must really love him.

I continued through the kitchen and found myself in the hallway I opened the closest door and found a bedroom. Assuming it was Godric's, I quickly closed it, feeling bad I hadn't asked which was his so I could respect his privacy.

"_GODRIC" I shouted happily running into his room without knocking. "Guess what came in the ma... oh my! I am so sorry!" I squealed running back out and slamming the door closed._

_I had just walked in on a full frontal image of a naked Godric getting dressed for the night._

I shook the image out of my head, laughing at the situation.

I continued down the hall, opening the door to a library and then a study that seemed to be joined by a door in the middle. Interesting.

"_BILL!"I shouted as I sat on a desk, swinging my legs back and forth "BILL!" I shouted again. I seemed to shout a lot._

_The brown haired vampire that had been in the memory with the strawberries came through the joined room. He was holding many books. "Yes Eden?" He asked._

"_What are you doing?" I asked him, laughing as he raised his eyebrows._

"_Collecting books from your mass collection so I can study for my medical degree"_

"_You're becoming a doctor?" I asked._

"_Yes. I am going to try and help out Bon Temps hospital"_

_I scoffed "Did you get the idea from Carlisle in Twilight?" Then I burst into laughter at my own joke._

I frowned, not knowing who this Carlisle was. Leaving those rooms, I came across a spare bedroom.

"_You can stay in here" I stated to a tall blonde haired woman. But it wasn't the blonde haired woman from my other memories. That blonde had been human. This one was a vampire._

"_Where is Eric?" She asked._

"_He's gone to get me some ice cream. I wanted some and he wouldn't let me get it myself. So he should be back any minute"_

"_You've got him wrapped around your finger. Are you around his too?" She asked._

_I laughed and patted her shoulder "No Pam, the only person who has me wrapped around their finger is you"_

I left the guest room and came back to the room I had woken from. I knew Eric was in there so I knocked. He opened the door and when he saw me, he hid the pain and smiled. "Come in" He said in an off tone, obviously finding it weird I knocked to enter what supposedly was my own room.

I looked around more carefully. I touched the chest at the bottom of my bed. "It's beautiful" I muttered, admiring the patterns.

"It's from the 14th century" He said "It was mine and you always loved it. I think it has your art supplies in it" he said, lifting the lid.

He was right. Inside were charcoal, paints, brushes, mixtures, some chemicals, a few canvases' and many, many sketchbooks. "What have I painted?" I asked.

He smiled and looked up and around the room "All of these" He told me. "And the others in the study and then a few that I think are up in Godric's room"

"Wow" I breathed, looking at one of the sketch books. It had pictures of Eric, Godric, the blonde human, Bill, Pam and other people I didn't recognise. I frowned when I came across a picture of myself and a little girl who looked similar to me, we both looked really happy.

"_Eden!" A small voice sounded happily across the area._

_I looked up to find the small girl from my picture across the road, an older woman holding her hand._

"_Emily! Mother!" I shouted back "I'll be right across"_

_But Emily couldn't wait that long apparently, and soon she was sprinting across the busy road._

_The memory seemed to go in slow motion, there was a car coming, and then a sickening crash before Emily's body was up and in the air._

_I ran out towards her, finding her limp on the ground, her breathing laboured. "Emily" I whispered, touching her blood mattered hair._

_She looked up at me, her eyes un-focusing. "I'm going to see Daddy" She told me before closing her eyes. Her breathing stopped._

"Emily" I whispered touching her face. "Was she my..."

"Sister. She died in a car accident before you moved to Bon Temps" Eric explained "You told me many times she was like a daughter to you"

"In the memory, she said she's going to see Daddy right before she died, what did that mean?" I asked.

"Your father passed away when Emily was 1, you were about 12 at the time."

"How old am I now?" I asked.

"Your 24 years old. You were 18 when Emily was in the accident"

"You know a lot about me" I said quietly, looking through the other books.

"I know _everything_. Just like you know... knew, everything about me"

"Where's my mother?" I asked.

He looked awkward now "She... she didn't take your sister's death well. She died a year after Emily on a drug overdose"

"Oh" I said simply "So, I have no family?"

His eyes darkened "No blood family" he said stiffly.

I nodded, knowing I had upset him because he thought of himself as my family. "Is that why I moved to here... Bon Temps?"

"Where in Shreveport now, but it's close to Bon Temps. You moved to Bon Temps because it was small and didn't remind you of anyone"

"Where did I live before Bon Temps?" I asked.

"You're from Dallas" He stated

I nodded thoughtfully, putting the sketch book back down carefully and then closing the ancient chest.

I went over to the door that wasn't the bathroom and opened it hesitantly after looking at Eric, who gave me a small nod. It was a closet, our closet by the looks of it.

On one side were feminine clothes and the other held suits and dress pants, Male clothes.

I trailed my hand along the fabrics, coming along one particularly out of place outfit. I picked up the pink dress shirt and looked at it closely.

_I was washing clothes, shoving the whites into the washer. Not knowing that a deep red Fangtasia shirt had been hidden amongst the fabric._

_Pulling them out once the cycle was complete... everything was pink._

"I have actually worn that once" Eric stated, leaning against the doorway "It was amusing"

"Eden?" Godric called "Sookie is here"

I frowned, trying to desperately think of who Sookie was, before walking carefully out of the closet and then into the kitchen where I had heard Godric's voice from.

"EDEN!" I high pitched voice squealed before the owner of the voice threw them at me.

I stumbled backwards; a hand on my lower back that I guessed belonged to Eric, who had been behind me, stopping me from falling down.

"I am so glad your okay, I thought you were going to die at one point because you weren't drinking his blood, but then you started and boy were we all relieved!" She rambled.

"I drank whose blood?" I asked, confused.

"Mine, you were beaten half to death" Eric explained.

My eyes widened "What does drinking Vampire Blood do to me?"

"You've drunk it before, do not worry" he assured me.

I tried to shake the weird feeling now, but couldn't, so I just ignored it and turned back to the blonde I assumed was Sookie. Suddenly, I was able to a name to the face. Sookie was the blonde human in my memories. "I know you... from the memories" I stated.

Eric's eyebrows rose and Godric smiled "That's good" He said.

"I don't remember the actual events, but I saw them happen... in my head." I explained "We talked about missing children and trying to get Godric and a brown haired vampire to eat strawberries" I said.

"Bill?" Sookie asked, turning around to reveal the brown haired vampire I had been talking about.

I nodded "Yeah, Bill"

"So you remember us? Godric said you didn't remember anything" Sookie said "This is good then"

"No, she only remembers certain memories... but she doesn't remember actually being in them." Eric explained "And she... she doesn't remember me at all"

Sookie's expression softened as she looked at Eric "Oh..."

Sookie, Eric, Godric and Bill all sat in the lounge with me and talked about the witch and where she might be. But I didn't add my own opinion in. I didn't know what to say.

Eric suddenly stood "I have to make an appearance at the bar" He told everyone.

"What's the bar called?" I asked, remembering he said he owned one.

"Fangtasia" He stated, pulling on a leather jacket that had been on the couch.

"Can I come?" I asked, needing to get out of this house for a bit. I also vaguely noted that the shirt I was wearing must have come from the bar.

He hesitated "I'd rather go alone" He said softly, as if he was ashamed to have rejected me. "Godric will keep you company" Then, before I could object, he left.

Sookie stared at him. "But she always goes to the bar with him" She whispered to Bill. But I heard.

"Can I just go outside, I need air" I asked, unsure of whether or not I had to ask.

Godric nodded carefully, watching me with his grey-blue eyes.

I ignored them and made my way to the front door Eric had left from and went to the front yard, turning and looking back at the house.

_I was running, IPod headphones in my ears and workout clothes on my body. I was breathing heavily and the movement burned my muscles, but I kept at it._

_I passed house after house but froze once I got to this one. It was red brick, had a small porch at the front and then a small garden. It looked homey, but strong. _

"_Perfect" I whispered to myself before turning around and running quicker back the way I came._

I sat on the grass and picked at it, what was I supposed to do. Can I trust these people? Sure I've been spelled by a witch... but who's to say those people aren't the ones who messed up my mind.

I felt so lost.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

"_It's surprising how much of memory is built around things unnoticed at the time_"

Sookie and Bill came out after an hour of me sitting here and told me they had to go and that they'd be back here tomorrow night.

I had simply nodded a goodbye to them, ignoring the faces of concern and continuing to watch the sky.

I must have sat outside for a long time, because I began to see the sun start to rise and Eric had returned home. He sat beside me. "Are you okay?" He asked.

I nodded dully, watching the sky turn brighter.

"I need to go inside" He said, beginning to stand and then holding out his hand for me to take. "Come, you should rest" He told me.

I took his hand and let him pull me up, leading me inside.

Godric appeared in the living room. "I am retiring for the night, Goodnight Eric, Eden" He said before leaving for his room, his door shutting quietly.

Eric walked with me to the outside of the bedroom.

We both didn't know what to do.

"I'll use the spare" He said reluctantly "Let me just get some clothes"

I nodded, thankful, and let him in to get pyjamas before I entered after him.

"Your pyjamas are in here" He said, tapping the chest of drawers he just got his clothes from. "We share it" he explained "for the things we can't or don't have to hang up"

I nodded, it made sense.

He paused at the door and came back "Goodnight Eden" He said before leaning down and pressing his lips to my forehead.

I didn't move as his thumb brushed my cheek carefully or when he moved back to look at my expression.

"Goodnight" I whispered a clear dismissal.

Once he left I closed the door and then climbed into bed, not bothering to change, knowing I wouldn't really go back to sleep.

And I didn't.

I stayed awake from 5am to about 11am, it was then did I decide to go for a walk, perhaps I'll remember something. I mean, these boys aren't holding me prisoner... Well, I didn't think they were.

So, I left. I simply got up, grabbed some sort of muesli bar from the pantry and then walked out the front door, grabbing a set of keys that I worked out locked it.

I whistled as I walked down the street, not caring or knowing where I was going. Just knowing I was going somewhere made me feel productive. I will not allow those two men to work all this out alone. I will fix myself if it's the last thing I do.

Cars rolled past me constantly, however none really looked oddly at me until the last one. "Eden?" A man in a truck said curiously. "Hey, your okay!" He said happily.

I frowned at him. He had shaggy brown hair and stubble. He didn't look familiar.

"It's me, Sam... Sam Merlotte" He said, confused now. "You know, I own Merlottes in Bon Temps... you worked for me with Sookie"

"Um..."

"Did you hit your head or something?" He asked, his accent making him sound hick.

I nodded "Something like that"

"Well, what are you doing up and about? Don't you usually sleep during the day now?"

I shrugged "Felt like getting some sun" I stated, continuing to walk along his slow car. "And I couldn't sleep"

He smiled "Want to come back to Merlottes with me? Have a bite to eat? I'm sure Sookie will drive you back"

I shrugged, getting into this man's car couldn't be any more dangerous than living with those two back there. I saw no issue in what I was doing, except for the nagging sensation of 'don't get into strangers cars' but he knew me... so I suppose that was good enough.

I got into the passenger side and we had small talk about the weather and what was happening on the news lately, although, I didn't know what was happening on the news. We drove for a good forty minutes before coming to park outside a bar type restaurant. 'Merlottes' was on the top in light up words.

"_Sookie, are you sure he'll hire me?" I asked my roommate, Sookie, as we walked into Merlottes._

_She smiled at me, her gap in her teeth showing. "Of course, he met you last night remember, he loved you. And besides, where low on staff and if anything, I can convince him" she reassured me, dragging me by the hand passed the tables, bar and then down the hallway into a separate room._

_It must have been his office because he sat behind a desk counting money from a till. "Sookie" He said surprised "And Eden? What can I do for you two?"_

"_She wants a job" Sookie said bluntly._

_I smiled, blushing "Sookie means to say is that I would really appreciate it if you gave me some work. I've done some bar work before, and I know you need an extra bar hand"_

_He thought about it for a moment before shrugged "Sure, why not. Can you start today?" He asked._

_My eyes brightened at the mention of starting right now and I nodded my head. "Of course!"_

_And thus began my career as a bar maid behind Merlottes counter._

"Eden?" Sam's voice brought me out of my head.

I smiled at him, "Sorry, I was long gone" I said as I followed him into the bar.

Sookie was waiting tables and looked up when the bell rang. She smiled happily at me. "Eden!"

"Hey Sookie" I said, actually hugging her back this time when she came over.

She frowned for a moment "Does Eric know your here?"

I suddenly felt bad... what if he woke up and panicked... oh well, he doesn't own me. "No" I said emotionless.

She held a mixture of emotions before smiling again and leading me to a table where she said she'd be right back.

I watched as she went behind the counter and then picked up the phone, dialling a number.

I didn't know what she said, but I got the distinct feeling that she had just called Eric, she just dobbed on me.

She returned with two cokes and sat opposite me. "So, How come you decided to come down here?"

I shrugged "I didn't. Sam saw me walking and offered to bring me here so I could get out for a bit. I agreed"

"Did you even remember Sam?" She asked, leaning in slightly.

"No. But I assumed he was okay. He knew my name"

She shook her head and rubbed her temples "Don't do that okay... just... until your memory comes back, just... stay with either myself, Bill, Godric or Eric."

I was angry now "Why? What makes you guys any different from Sam? I don't remember _any _of you. I don't even remember myself. Eden could even be some made up name! I don't know anything! All of this could be a lie and I could be some weird fascination by those vampires. You don't control me. Those vampires don't control me. And just because he and I have matching rings doesn't mean we are actually married. This could be some ploy to get me in trouble! Or some sick joke!" I rambled, letting all my emotions come out.

She touched my hand "Eden is your real name. Bill, Godric and I are your real friends. Eric is your real husband. You just have to trust us"

"But that's the thing. I don't know you enough to trust you. I might as well put my life in the hands of goat" I almost shouted.

"You can trust us" She repeated.

I sighed, stood angrily and grabbed my coat that I had taken off "I can't and I don't"

Then I walked off.

...

I really didn't know where I was walking to now. I was just walking. I passed the 'welcome to Bon Temps' sign a few hours ago and now I could see a street to the right, I went into it and continued down it, looking at the houses.

The street was empty, until some woman had come out. "Eden?" She asked, surprise in her voice. "Eden, is that you?"

I frowned at her. "Yeah..."

"Oh Eden!" She shrilled happily, throwing her arms around me.

I stiffened.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Um... I have amnesia. I don't remember you" I said carefully and bluntly.

"Oh, oh my, that's so sad. I'm Janice" She said, sticking her hand out. "Janice Chase"

"Chase?"

"Oh honey... I'm your mother"

And then, my mouth dropped open and the moment her hand touched mine, all the memories came back.

All of them

I remembered from my childhood to my adult hood, my schooling, working as a babysitter and even burying my pet goldfish.

But there was no Eric, Godric, Sookie or Bill... There wasn't even a Sam.

It had all been a lie.

And it had been a sick joke.

"Mummy!" I sighed letting her arms hold me out "I remember, I remember everything!" I cried.

"It's okay honey, its okay. You're safe now" She whispered into my ear.

We stayed hugging for a while, me crying my eyes out, while she held me. I remember the house, the car I owned that was currently on the lawn. I remembered my room, its dark furniture. I remembered Amber, my best friend and I remembered Luke, my fiancé. I remembered _everything._

"Oh wait until we call everyone, they'll be so happy to hear your safe" She said excitedly leading me into the house.

I nodded "I want to see Luke" I whined.

She laughed, "Of course you do"

We both talked for a long time, me crying on her shoulder as I explained how I had woken up with the two men and how they had made me believe I lived with them. Then I went on to explain how they were vampires.

"They probably wanted your blood" She stated as if it was obvious. "That's all they ever want. Blood"

"And I felt that something was wrong... that it was all a lie almost. I don't know... it just... didn't feel right" I mumbled against her shoulder.

She nodded against my head "it's okay, your safe"

I think I fell asleep, because I woke up again to someone pounding the door loudly. "EDEN" A familiar voice called from the other side. "Please Eden!"

I groggily stood, my mother rushing past me in her dressing gown, grabbing some weird wooden object. She answered the door. "What do you want?" She asked.

I came to her side to find Eric, Godric, Sookie and Bill all on the other side.

"Eden, come out this instant" Eric growled, his fangs showing. "She is not to be trusted."

"And you can be? I remember Eric. She's my mother... I remember everything and I don't remember you" I said darkly.

Eric growled and tried to step forward but couldn't.

"Sookie, get her" Eric ordered.

Sookie frowned "There's two of them! How am I meant to do that?"

"I don't care. Get her out of there" He replied his face right up to hers.

I took a step forward "Listen, Eric Northman. I don't know you. I have never known you and right now, I never want to" I said angrily, taking the rings off and dropping them in front of him. "Please, just leave us alone"

He stared at the rings for a long time and then bent his tall frame over and picked up the two rings as if they meant the world to him. He looked back up at me, his eyes rimmed with red. "Please don't do this" He whispered "Please... try to remember" He begged.

I slowly shook my head, "I can't" I told him "I've tried and your just not there. I'm marrying Luke, my fiancé so I suggest you just leave me alone" I told him before closing the door on his stunned face.

"I don't think he'll bother us anymore" My mother told me, heading back upstairs. "You remember your room?" She asked me.

I nodded, leaning my back against the wall. I had this horrible feeling in my stomach that I had just done something terribly wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

"_We do not remember days, we remember moments. The richness of life lies in memories we have forgotten.__"_

Two months had passed and Luke and I were going to get married today. I was so excited. I was getting on my cream wedding dress, my hair was done and my make up only had to be fixed up.

"Oh this is so exciting!" Amber, my maid of honour, said happily.

I smiled at her as my mother zipped up my dress from behind.

Since I gave back the rings, there had been no visits from Eric, Godric or Sookie. None what so ever... and that was fine by me.

"Are you excited?" Amber asked me, handing me my purple bouquet of flowers.

I stared down at the flowers, suddenly thinking of Red. Shouldn't they be red? I frowned before looking up at Amber. "Ah... yeah... nervous too"

She told me not to be silly, that there was nothing to be nervous of. She grabbed my hand and led me to the door. "Okay, are you ready? Your going to do everything the guy says, say yes when he asks and I do and all that jazz, right?" She confirmed.

"I'll be fine Amber" I laughed "I'm not going to forget to say I do"

She clicked her tongue before standing before the doorway, taking a breath and then walking out importantly.

I was to count to 10 before following.

1... 2... Why did something feel weird?... 3... 4... Wow, it's dark already... 5... 6... 7... I was positive my flowers were meant to be red. Why did someone change them?... 8... 9..

"_Okay Eden, you ready?" Sookie asked me, smiling happily as she pulled the veil around my face and then handed me my red roses. I brought them to my nose and inhaled deeply._

_I sighed in contentment, no nerves in this girl. No cold feet. I was ready. "Yes" I told Sookie._

_Sookie squealed slightly before turning. "Come after 10 seconds" She said looking back at me before walking out of the room, only to trip once, earning a laugh from the crowd in there. She swore quietly, I could still hear her, before walking more gracefully towards the altar._

_I was grinning in anticipation as I hurriedly counted to 10 and then chose to count to 20 because I counted to fast. Once I reached 30, after deciding I had counted to 20 way to fast as well, I took a deep breath before taking my first step into the hall._

_The hall was decorated with white and red roses, to match my dress and bouquet... Also, red for blood because well, I was marrying a vampire._

_I continued down the hall; passing very important vampires as well as some of my human friends that looked slightly, off about being surrounded by them._

_I stifled a giggle as I found Pam sitting right next to Lafayette, who clearly, was not comfortable. "Play nice" I mumbled to her as I passed._

_She grinned at me before nodding her head "You're stunning" She replied to me._

_I continued down the aisle, nodding to Bill who sat in the front pew and Sam, who was next to him. Sookie gave me the thumbs up as I walked passed her and me, being the way I am, gave her one back. I heard a chuckle from in front of me and I turned, looking up to find him. Mine._

_He was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and a black bow tie. On his chest instead of those pocket things was a red flower, to match mine. His hands were clasped in front of him and he had the smile he saved for me planted on his face as he watched me look up at him._

"_Eric" I whispered as my own face transformed into a smile..._

I shook my head, what was that? It felt so... real. Ignoring the dread in my stomach that had now settled, I stood straight and stepped out of the doorway, beginning my walk down the aisle. Purple and cream flowers were everywhere. But they didn't seem as bright or... pretty as the red and white had been.

And something in my mind clicked... I had a memory about Eric. And oddly enough... I now felt fuller than I did before.

I passed my mother and friends, then Lucas's family and friends, straight up to the altar where he stood.

He wasn't tall; he was just the same height as me. He had a black suit on but instead of a flower, he had a purple pocket thing. That annoyed me, I liked the flower better.

His hair was black and right now, he was clean shaven, however, most of the times his face was itchy with stubble. His eyes were brown, dull and boring. His nose was slightly too long. But he was Luke and I loved him... didn't I.

The minister began to talk and I tuned out, looking at the flowers in my hand. I really did prefer the red flowers to the purple ones.

"_A flower for you, my darling" Eric whispered into my ear, pressing something carefully into my hand._

_I lifted it up, pricking my finger on the throne. "Ouch" I yelped, dropping it._

_He chuckled before picking up my hand and bringing my thumb to his mouth. He sucked the blood off before releasing my fingers. He then tucked a piece of my brown hair behind my ear. "Delicious" He breathed._

What the.

"Eden, do you?" The minister said with a cough.

I stared at him as though he had four heads and then peeked at Luke, who was mouthing 'I do' at me.

"Oh, of course, I d..."

But I was cut off.

"Don't!" A calm and collected voice said from the head of the aisle.

I turned, Luke turned, and Amber turned. Hell, everyone turned, and suddenly we were all facing Godric. "Eden, hear us out before you say those words" he said calmly.

I was about to say something when my mother stood. "You are not invited here" She said, authority in her voice. "Leave, I have not granted you my permission to enter this room"

"It's not our home mum, it's a public place" I whispered.

She shot me a look that clearly said 'shut up'.

I wanted to know if he was alone. I wanted to know if Eric, Sookie and Bill were here too. And I wanted to know what he wanted to explain.

"Godric, what did you want to explain?" I asked.

Luke stiffened beside me. My mother gasped and spun around. Amber, well she shrieked and threw her bouquet at me.

"Eden, do not allow this. Do you not want us to be married?" Luke asked. "Look at me and tell me what you see?"

So I did, I looked deep into his eyes, his dull brown eyes and saw... nothing. A tear slid down my face. I was so confused again. What was going on?

_I had arrived home to a very dark and empty house. "ERIC?" I called out, "Eric you here?"_

_Silence_

"_Come on Eric; don't do this... please..."_

_Still silence_

"_Godric? Eric? Where is everyone?" I sighed, finally finding a light switch and then gasping, my hand moving to cover my mouth._

_There were flowers everywhere, Red and White of course, and Eric was standing in the hallway. "Eden" He whispered, a small smirk on his lips. "I have thought of many ways to do this. Asking you over a football match, have the question typed on the score board. Perhaps written in the sky. I've thought of flying us to a private Island and I've even thought of simply asking you over a romantic dinner. But the scenario I came up with that I thought suited you the best was simply here... at our home"_

_I fought tears._

"_Eden from the moment I held you in my arms that dreadful night, I knew you were the one. You had asked if I was the angel, but really, I should have been the one asking. I knew I may have played around a bit with you, showing you the side you affectionately call 'the Meany side' but it was because I was afraid because even then, I still loved you. I just couldn't admit it to myself because well, what 1000 year old vampire loves a human. But I did and now I am strong enough to face my fears. The truth is, even though you hit me, threatened to push a stake through my unbeating heart, even poured a glass of wine on my head and put shrimp down my top, I still loved you. I loved the fact that you didn't treat me differently. I loved the fact that you were yourself around me. And I could be myself around you."_

"_Eric" I whispered, taking a step closer._

"_So that is why I am here today, with you, in our home that we have chosen and decorated. It's why we share a room down the hall and it's why there is a chair next to mine in Fangtasia. The reason I am here today is because of you. I am who I am because of you and I am a better person"_

_I was crying now._

"_Which is why I have to ask this" He took a deep breath and knelt down on one of his knees, looking up at me "Eden Chase, will you do the honour of coming my wife... of becoming my love?"_

_I fought back sobs as I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, all the time repeating 'Yes' with so much emotion I thought I was going to burst._

"Let him speak" I told my mother "I want to know why they think I should stop"

"Eden, you get back up there and marry Luke right now or so help me God, you will be punished" my mother growled at me. She had never, ever spoken to me like that.

"Excuse me?" I asked, frowning "I am a grown woman, I do as I please"

"You are my daughter and you will be marrying Luke tonight" She said, grabbing my arm and pulling me back into position.

I ripped away from her "What is your problem?"

Suddenly, she began speaking in a different language. No, not speaking, chanting. She was staring past me and towards Godric. I turned and looked at him, his hands were around his neck and his eyes were wide, blood slowly running out of his nose, ears, eyes and mouth. He fell to his knees in pain. "What are you doing to him?" I asked, running over, ignoring the reaching hands that tried to stop me.

I fell to my knees beside him, holding his hands that were still around his neck. "STOP!" I shouted at my mother

She continued chanting.

Amber huffed "Just lets force her, it's too late now, she's going to figure it out"

I frowned angrily.

My mother stopped chanting and turned to Amber, "You idiot" She screeched, slapping Amber hard.

Godric had fallen to the floor completely now, taking deep unnecessary breathes. "Are you okay?" I asked, rubbing his back.

He nodded. "Please" He gasped.

I leant my ear right to his mouth so I could hear.

"She's" He needed to take a breath, which was strange because he was a vampire "The witch"

My mother began to come forward. So I stood and turned to half protect Godric, because it felt as if it was the right thing to do. "Mu..."

"Oh give it a fucking rest" She said angrily "I am not your mother and nor would I ever want to be" She growled, then she came and pushed hard on my forehead, saying some weird words as a glow began to appear. "I'll let you have your stupid thoughts back, but know this; you'll only get them for a little while. Because soon, you'll die"

I became dizzy and then suddenly, everything was black.

**Hey everyone. I haven't really put up a authors note yet and thought that perhaps that would be nice. Firstly; thanks for showing interest! Personally I actually love this story and want it done myself so I can see what happens, but then i remember I'm the one writing it and get shitty for not finishing it :P I want to know!**

**LOL, anyway, I don't own anything (can't remember if i put a disclaimer or not) and I dont think i will own anything in the time to come, except Eden. She's mine.**

**Also; if you could review, that would be amazing. I like to know who's reading my story and what you all think about it. Even if its a one word... makes me more motivated.**

****

Thanks for reading!

~Bec


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the confusion if there has been any but Eden is not a vampire :P In the memory flash backs in earlier chapters there was one where she was shown eating strawberries **** And the future could hold many things for the girl and becoming a Vampire is a possibility, but I don't know about that yet.**

Chapter six

"_Things that were hard to bear; are sweet to remember'_

5 years earlier

I was walking down the alley way, slightly intoxicated. Okay, no, maybe I lied... I was very intoxicated.

But I didn't care. I needed to get to the grave yard. I needed to say goodbye.

I was leaving tomorrow and no one is going to stop me or so help me god they will be punished. Most likely with my angry arguments, but it won't be pretty!

My mother, 2 weeks ago, had overdosed on drugs and unfortunately, passed on. Her drug addiction began because well, my sister was hit by a car about a year ago and died. She fell into depression and went to the drugs for comfort.

So now, since my father died when I was 12 due to heart problems, I was alone. And I was going to try and get a new start, tomorrow, when I began my move to Bon Temps. Why Bon Temps? Because it is tiny and therefore I am unlikely to come across anyone who knows me... giving me a proper new start.

I was almost at the end of the alley way now, here in Dallas being in an alley way is probably not a very good idea, especially at night, while I know very well Vampires are out and about (have been out of the coffin for a few months now). But as I said, I was intoxicated so none of this clicked on in my mind, until it was too late...

Someone was behind me, pulling me against him; his teeth prodded into my neck softly first, before plunging into the skin, blood leaking down onto my chest. It had happened so quickly that I didn't even have a chance to gasp.

He had turned me around now and lifted up my dress I was wearing. I tried to scream as he undid his pants. I tried to fight. But he was too strong.

Instead, he had his way with me, drank from me a bit more, and then dropped me on the side as if I was a candy wrapper.

But I suppose, to him, I was. Simply something sweet.

I curled into a ball in the gutter that smelt disgustingly of piss and now, my blood that was still dripping from my neck, slowly, but constantly. I knew I was going to die if I didn't get to a hospital. I had lost too much blood.

I just couldn't get out of the ditch.

Story of my life.

I had been on the floor for a good hour, contemplating life and thinking of the fact on whether or not I actually wanted to live and how I really haven't achieved anything good except the pretty painting above my couch, when someone approached me and knelt down beside me.

I pried my eyes open to see him; he was tall, even crouching down, and had blonde hair that went to his shoulders. His eyes were blue and his face was empty of expression. He licked him lips.

But I didn't comprehend the fact that this man could be a vampire, instead my sleep, blood drained brain thought of only one thing; death, family, reunions, happiness. He picked me up now, holding me in his arms as he moved my face to look at him. How could someone so beautiful be anything but something to take me to a better place?

"Are you an angel?" I managed to ask.

His face smirked at me "Why would you think that?" he asked with such authority and smoothness in his voice I would have fallen asleep if he sung. I noted now, he was definitely a vampire.

I could feel more blood running out of me, I could feel the cold on my skin, and I could feel the light leaving me. But I wasn't scared. Instead, I looked forward to seeing my family again. "Because you're beautiful" I said honestly.

Then I accepted the darkness.

...

I woke up and I could not tell the time if it punched me in the face. Instead, I could tell that there was an arm lying softly across my waist.

That made me conscious and mobile.

I shot out of the bed and cowered in the corner, watching the man who was now slowly waking. "Who are you?" I asked angrily, looking around for a weapon.

He groaned as he lifted his head. "Eric Northman. I saved your life" he told me.

"You did what now?"

"You were attacked and left in an alley way. I saved you" He explained.

"If I was attacked, then should I not have injuries?" I questioned, the actually memories coming back. Tears came to the edges of my mind as I fought to keep my emotions at bay. There is a time for grieving later.

He sat now, much more awake than a second ago "You drank my blood, I healed you"

"I.. what? You... huh?" I spluttered unintelligently.

"I am a vampire. My blood heals. I healed you" He spelt out for me.

I frowned, anger bubbling. "Why didn't you just take me to a hospital?" I asked.

He smirked at me, standing, showing off his naked chest. He wore underwear, but really... how much does underwear cover?

I stood straighter and calmed my expression "I want to go home" I told him.

"Okay" he said simply.

I was a bit stunned... why would he just, let me leave?

"On one condition" He stated.

I frowned, obviously I wasn't really ready to give into a condition.

"Let me have a taste"

I shook my head, my hands going to my neck automatically. "No"

"Then you can't leave"

"Oh yes I can" I said determinedly, walking towards the door. "And if you don't let me out. I will scream"

"Sound proof walls" He said, waving a hand towards said wall.

"I'll scream loudly"

He smirked and stalked towards me.

"I warn you..." I said sternly, going to open my mouth in warning. I would scream. I would scream loud and clear, someone would hear me.

He just laughed. But stopped moving "Fine, let's go" He muttered, seeming to realise my blood was not worth the annoying girl in his room.

I looked away as he dressed and then followed him numbly outside, towards what I assumed was his car. It was a red Corvette. Very him, I assume.

He drove me home, after I told him directions, and then we were standing on my porch step, a few moving boxes piled against the wall.

"You're moving?" He asked curiously.

"Yes. Dallas is bad luck for me"

"So it would seem..." He mused.

We stayed silent for a while. "I suppose I should thank you, for saving my life" I said, stepping closer.

He smiled "It would only be the polite thing to do"

I smiled and stood on my toes, pressing my lips lightly against his. I moved away before he could respond properly. "Thankyou" I said sincerely. Then, I reached out and slapped him, hard, across the cheek. I think it hurt my hand more than him but I managed to keep a straight face. "And that's for not just taking me to the hospital"

I thought he was going to hit me, bite and drain me right here, but he didn't, instead he nodded once before leaving, almost floating back to his car and driving off.

I shakily entered my house, closed and locked the door tightly, before sliding down and then bursting into sobs.

I had been raped and drunk. I had been violated.

And now I was breaking, more so than I was before.

...

"Eden, why don't you wait a few days?" My friend Lucy asked me, as I packed another box.

"No, I need this. I know I do. This city... it just has too much death in it for me. It's not a happy place" I told her, taping it up. "And especially after... well, just the past few days"

In the end, I didn't leave the next day, I couldn't, I spent a good two days curled on the floor crying. And when I wasn't crying, I was scrubbing my body clean.

"But, really, Bon Temps? Why?" She asked as if it was a tiny town that existed of people only who were born there and knew everything about everyone. Oh wait... it was.

"Because it's not a city but it's not far from Shreveport, which is kind of like a small city. And it's a new start Lucy; I just really need a new start" And no one who I know is there. No one who might know me is there.

Lucy smiled sadly hugging me tightly "I'll miss you"

"Well, miss me later, help me pack now" I joked, laughing off my own bundle of nerves.

By nightfall, I had packed all my boxes and sent my furniture away with the movers, who were going to be driving throughout the night and then unloading it into my new house in Bon Temps tomorrow morning. I was however, only going to be leaving tomorrow. So I crashed at Lucy's house where we stayed up late enjoying our time together.

I left at 8am, driving with the music up high the whole way there, stopping a few times for breaks and lunch. By 4pm, I had arrived at my new home.

I spent the remaining day to myself, paying the moving men and then unpacking and setting up the house.

I slept happily that night; finally being away from my painful past.

I vowed that this would be a new beginning. That this would be a start to a new life. A better life.

...

In the morning I headed out for a walk, coming across a similar house to mine, but much bigger. A blonde haired girl was exiting as I passed.

"Hi!" she greeted happily coming over to me.

I smiled back "Hi! I just moved here from Dallas, I got that house over there" I said, pointing in the direction of my home.

"Wow, that's a good house, I've seen it a few times, no one would buy it because it's a bit small for a family home. But the position is beautiful" She gushed.

"I'm Eden Chase" I announced, sticking out my hand.

"Sookie Stackhouse" She said, shaking my offered hand. "I live here" She told me, pointing her thumb behind her.

"Where neighbours!" I was actually excited about this.

She talked with me for a few more minutes before saying she was sorry and had to get to work.

"Where do you work?" I asked as I walked her to the car.

"Oh, at Merlottes, it's the bar you probably saw on your way in"

"I remember that! Hey, I was going to go there for breakfast, mind if I come along with you?" I asked, I couldn't be bothered going to get my car, I could always walk home.

She agreed and we talked some more about our lives in the car. When she got to 'where's your family', I tensed.

"Family is a sore spot for me" I explained quietly "I'd rather not discuss it right now"

She told me she understood.

Merlottes is a hick country type of bar with moose heads and road signs on the walls. It was okay... if you like that sort of thing.

A brown haired man with stubble came over to us the moment we walked in. "Sookie! Your late" he said, but you couldn't really hear the discipline in his voice. This must be the boss.

"Sam, this is Eden Chase, Eden, this is Sam Merlottes, owner and operator of this establishment" Sookie explained, walking backwards towards the bar. "Sit down Eden, I'll come over and serve you"

I smiled at her and then turned back to Sam. "Hi, it's nice to meet you. I just moved here from Dallas"

"Oh. That's got to be a big change, from one extreme to the other huh?" He said conversationally.

I nodded "It was worth it. I already love it here"

"Well good. I'm sorry but I got to get to work, our cook didn't turn up so where down some staff. Feel free to sit anywhere, morning rush isn't really that... rush like" He grinned before turning around.

I sat in a booth looking out the window.

I had a good vibe about this place.

I liked it.

"Eden. Have you decided yet?" Sookie's voice interrupted my conclusion-ing and I turned to her, smiling.

"Yeah, I'll have the bacon, eggs and a coffee" I ordered.

Sookie talked to me in between serving customers and I ate in between talking to her.

I could feel a friendship forming.

I could feel the start of my new life.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

"_Like an old photograph.__Time can make a feeling fade.__But the memory of a first love.__Never fades away.__"_

_One Year Later (Eden is about 20-21 years old)_

I had moved in properly now and Sookie had grown into my new best friend. I had also gotten a job at Merlottes, which was good, because it brought in the dough. I was really happy here, in Bon Temps, simply because well... none of my family had died yet. This might be because I didn't have any family left... but still... no one had died.

I was walking down the pathway I knew well now and found Sookie sitting on her steps talking on the phone.

"Come on Sam, it's my day off" She complained.

Sam must have said something because Sookie mumbled an 'okay' and hung up.

"Hey Eden, I got to go wake up Dawn, you want to come?" She asked hopefully, obviously she didn't find this request very appealing.

"Sure, why not" I agreed, going with her towards her little yellow car that I am sure is about to self combust one day.

We got to Dawns house and she didn't answer the door, but it was open so we went in. Small town means small rules. I laughed at my own thoughts, if we were in Dallas, the door would have been locked several times. I followed Sookie into the bedroom but hit her back since she stopped.

Then she screamed.

"Whoa! Sook, what's happe..."

I froze. It wasn't the position of her body, or her wound. It wasn't even because she was dead. It was her eyes.

"Come on, let's go get help" Sookie told me.

But I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. I started heaving for air but that still didn't work.

"What's wrong Eden?" Sookie asked concerned.

Her eyes.

They were empty.

They were like my mothers. Like my sisters. Like my fathers.

"I need to get outside" I managed to say and let her lead me away from the body.

We both sat on the front porch, waiting for the police. Jason had come, surprisingly, and was acting really weird, pacing on the front lawn as we waited.

"Why did you act like that?" Sookie asked me.

I looked at her, small tears in my eyes. "Her look... her eyes... they were like my parents and sisters. It just... brought back memories that I am trying to forget"

"What happened to your family?" Sookie asked quietly.

I shook my head, "I'll tell you later" I promised.

The police came, questioned us and then actually took Jason away, which caused both Sookie and I to start shouting at silly Andy for thinking Jason had anything to do with it.

Sookie and I were sitting on my porch swing, waiting for 4pm to come around so she could go to work and I could head inside and rest.

"So, what happened? With your family?" She asked carefully.

I squirmed, looking down at my crossed legs and hands. "There all dead" I whispered.

"I'm sorry" She said sadly.

I shot her a smile before continuing. "My father died when I was 12, my sister, Emily, was only 1. He died of a heart failure at home. I found him on his bed, not breathing, just staring at the wall. Then, when I was 18, Emily was running across the road and got hit by a car; her eyes were open when I managed to get to her... And finally, my mother, who had fallen to drugs to try and ease the pain of losing little Emily, who was only 7, overdosed. I found her in her own vomit on the bathroom floor after five days of nothing from her"

Sookie had tears in her eyes.

"Their faces... the way their eyes were just so... empty, scares me the most, which is why I reacted like that back at Dawns"

"Oh Eden! I am so sorry" She cried, wrapping her arms around me.

I thanked her, feeling good that someone else knew about my bad luck. 4pm eventually rolled over and she left for work and I left for the shower.

I fell asleep on the couch and was awoken by someone knocking on my door. I groggily opened it to reveal Sookie and Bill, or as the locals call him 'vampire Bill'. He came to town a few weeks ago, living in the old Compton house that's on the other side of my house. Sookie's house is the left of mine, his is too the right.

"Hi?" I said, but it sounded like a question.

"Where going to Fangtasia, thought you might like to come" Sookie said, giving me a wink.

She probably thought I'd need a distraction. If she did, she was right. "Whoever calls their bar Fangtasia is certainly needs help, but, yeah, let me go change quickly" I said, indicating that my pyjama shorts and singlet weren't really club wear.

I dressed in a green dress and then met them at the door. "Thanks for inviting me" I said gratefully "I know, Mr. Compton, that perhaps you were hoping this be a date"

He looked at me for a moment; eyebrows high "Sookie made it clear that this was not a date. And Bill is fine"

I smirked at Sookie who blushed.

We all drove quickly, Bill telling Sookie she looked like vampire bait, while I sat happily in the back seat, playing with the hem of my dark green fabric.

Why did I fell as though going here would change my life... I'm all up for changes... but is a change I want?

We pulled up to a building that was pretty bland except for the cursive writing that glowed in neon lights and read 'Fangtasia'.

A vampire greeted Bill, "Long time no see" The woman with long blonde hair that was piled on top of her head said. "And who are your friends?" She added, her eyes lingering on me.

"This is Sookie and Eden" He introduced.

Sookie stuck out her hand expectantly, while I stayed at the back, half hidden by Bills shoulder, who had turned to shake his head at Sookie. Vampires don't shake hands.

"I need to see some ID" She said in a bored manner.

"Oh, how funny! Being carded at a Vampire bar" Sookie exclaimed, handing Pam a pink and white wallet.

I rolled my eyes and handed over my own licence.

Bill led us over to the bar where we ordered drinks and Sookie asked the bartender, Longshadow, if he had seen our dead girls. He had and was very mysterious about it.

I kept my eyes on my drink as Sookie looked around, asking Bill who the man on the stage was. "That's Eric; he's the oldest thing in this bar"

I glanced up at the name Bill said, my eyes meeting Eric's, the man who had saved me a year ago. "Oh Dear" I gasped, looking down at my hands.

Bill and Sookie raised their eyebrows at me. "What's wrong?"

"I know him" I squeaked, risking and looking up, he was smirking at me.

"How?" Bill asked, worry in his voice.

I rubbed my eyes "He saved me from dying when I lived in Dallas..."

"You almost died in Dallas?" Sookie asked.

And Bill said "How did he save you?" At the same time.

"Yes. I was raped and drained by a vampire in Dallas and Eric gave me his blood" I said, answering both their questions quickly, determined to keep my feelings under control.

"I'm sorry honey" Sookie said, her arm wrapping around my shoulder.

I shrugged "I'm over it"

"Oh no" Bill mumbled, looking behind him. "Eric has summoned us"

"He can do that?" Sookie asked, glancing at him.

"He just did" Bill answered, standing and holding a hand out to Sookie, who took it.

I followed them, staying behind Bill as we approached and stepped up onto the stage.

The blonde, Pam, was behind Eric as he sat in his throne, his eyes dancing between me and Sookie. "Bill, it's been too long" He said, his voice sounding as smooth as I remembered.

"Yes, I've been mainstreaming" Bill explained.

"So I've heard, it has been going well?" Eric asked, looking between me and Sookie still. I took a step further behind Bill, feeling as if Eric was concentrating more on me.

"Oh, forgive me; this is Sookie and Eden, my... friends"

Eric grinned "It's a pleasure to meet you Sookie, and to see you again Eden. Please, sit" he offered.

Sookie sat on his right and I sat on his left, Bill stood near Sookie.

"And Sookie is?"

"Mine" Bill almost growled.

I raised my eyebrows, Sookie was his?

"Yes, I am his" Sookie confirmed, looking between the two.

"A pity" Eric grinned, then glanced at me. "So, Eden, who do you belong to?" Eric asked.

Bill looked worried and torn, but I smiled encouragingly at him. "No one" I answered honestly.

"Excellent" Eric stated. But there was something more than the threatening, teasing smile he gave me.

"So, Eden, how is Dallas?" He asked.

I shrugged "I live in Bon Temps now"

He smiled, his lips forming a small smirk "So close to me"

"I didn't realise you lived here, I thought the house I woke up in was yours"

"Oh no, that was my friend Godric's house"

"Pity... it had good decor"

"I'll pass the message on to him" He told me. Eric had turned now, so his body was facing me, leaving Bill and Sookie out of the conversation.

"Why did you leave your family and friends in Dallas? To come here of all places" He asked.

I shrugged, my finger running around the rim of my wine glass "I don't have any family to leave"

"Of course you do. Family for a human is unescapable. Everyone is still alive"

I sucked in a deep breath, tears forming in my eyes.

"Eric... Eden's family-" Sookie started, but I cut her off.

"I _don't _have any family" I said sternly.

"Did you have a fight with your dear mummy? Or maybe your Daddy hit you, is that it?" He said in a patronising tone. "Perhaps you had a sister that got all the attention"

I felt anger bubbling "Don't talk about my family like that!"

"Oh, so you do have family. So if you do, why did you leave them?" He seemed angry that I would leave my family.

"I have my reasons. Reasons I wish not to discuss with you." I said. I did not want to be having this conversation.

He smirked "I believe someone has some touchy subjects" He said, his finger running up my cheek where a lone tear had fallen, he licked his finger. "Tell me, do you miss them? Do you feel guilty about leaving them?"

"Why are you being mean? Why are you fascinated with my family?" I whispered, another tear falling.

"No reason" he said sharply "I just don't think a person, if they have any, should leave their family. Family should be everything to a human. They don't realise what they have until it's gone. You'll experience that one day... when your family is all gone and it's only you, you'll know how annoying it is to see someone who has willingly left their own family while you have had no choice"

I stood, angry and upset now. "I said I didn't have any family and I meant that Eric Northman. My family is dead. Everyone. Dead. I know fucking well what you are talking about and how dare you" I sniffed "How dare you, accuse me of not knowing what I had. I know very well what I have and what I've lost and I would give_ anything_ to simply see them or speak with them again."

And with that, I tipped the contents of my wine glass over his head and then stormed off the stage.

I didn't speak as Bill and Sookie came out and unlocked the car. Nor did I speak during the ride home.

"Eden, do you want company?" Sookie asked as Bill pulled up in front of me house.

"No, I'm fine. Thankyou Bill, for letting me come" I said politely before stepping out of the car and walking up the stairs.

I watched them drive off and then stopped at my door. There, sticking out of the little wire curve from my fly screened door, was a card.

_I'm Sorry_

_~Eric_

Was written simply on the white card, with a single red rose attached to it with a pin, I frowned. How did he get here so fast? And why would he care to be sorry? I was a no one... he was a very powerful vampire and I was merely Eric... why would he apologise.

I went inside and put the rose in a cup which then I filled with water. Funny huh, I've lived here for at least a year and have never been bothered to get a vase.

Once that was done I left the note next to it and then went upstairs, hoping for a simple, dreamless, goodnights sleep.

But I was not granted that and was forced into the reoccurring dreams I've had on and off ever since I drank Eric's blood. They left me unsatisfied, wanting and well, horny.

I hated it.

...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"_You never know when you're making a memory.__"_

It was a few days later, the sun was high in the sky and the weather warm. I had a swing on my porch and I let it move in the wind and everything was rather peaceful. However, the scream coming towards my left made me think otherwise.

"Sookie?" I questioned to myself as I stood and debated on whether or not I should go help.

Wait... of course I should help.

I ran towards her house, crossing the cemetery. But that was where I found them, Sookie on the ground and Renee, Arlene's husband, standing over her.

What was going on?

"Hey!" I shouted, running over.

But I hadn't really anticipated the gun. Or the way Renee would react when startled.

He turned, the gun turning with him, and shot.

Me.

In the chest.

"EDEN!" I Sookie screamed.

I stared at her, my eyes unfocusing. "Well crap" I muttered.

But that was all I managed to say as the pain in my chest grew and the darkness took me.

...

"Keep the pressure on her wound" I voice said in a hurry "She can't lose any more blood"

"Mum" I whispered, trying desperately to open my eyes "Dad?"

"Honey, you're going to be fine" I heard someone beside me say. It sounded like Sookie.

"Sookie?" I asked.

"I'm here Eden, you're going to be safe" She reassured me.

"It hurts" I cried, referring to the building pressure in my chest.

"Try and keep her awake" I voice said far away.

"Eden, you need to stay awake, you hear me honey, stay awake now. Talk to me baby" Sookie said in a rush.

Suddenly, I couldn't open my eyes anymore and I was transported into a field of flowers. Far away, on the other side of the field, was Emily.

"Eden! Come play with me" She said happily, standing there, her dress blowing in the non-existent wind.

"Emily?" I asked.

"No Eden, stay away" Sookie said in my ear. But she wasn't of any importance any more. Only Emily was important now.

"Honey, is that you?"

"Eden! Come play with me! I've missed you!" She said, still not moving, but not going.

So I took a step. The floor seeming to light up in a path.

"Don't go to Emily, Eden, you stay right where you are" Sookie whispered in a hurry.

I looked back and I could see Sookie, standing over my bed in the hospital. When did I get to the hospital? She was crying as the doctors told her that I was rejecting the blood they were giving me.

"Eden, please" She whispered beside me.

I frowned and turned back to Emily. "Em, what's going on?" I asked.

She smiled, that adorable little girls smile "You have to choose"

"Choose what?"

"Are you ready to come back to us? Or do you still want to stay down there?"

I turned back around to watch what was happening and found Eric and Bill in the room now too. "Please save her" I heard Sookie whisper to Eric.

Since when did Sookie care enough about me?

Eric approached my bed slowly, sitting on the chair beside me. "Last time I did this she hit me... she may not want it..."

"I don't care. I don't want to lose my best friend" Sookie argued.

I smiled at her words but then grimaced as I saw Eric tear open his wrist, the red drops of blood staining the white hospital sheets.

He placed it at my lips and whispered quietly "Drink"

I turned back to Emily.

"You need to decide now" She told me.

I looked back to see Eric. His eyes were clear and void of emotion as he tried to force me to drink, but there was a flicker of something in them... fear? The fear grew as my body did not respond to the liquid being forced through my closed lips. I had not started drinking yet.

I turned back to Emily, who had a sort of soft and at peace expression. "Choose Eden, who do you want to go to?"

"I'm not ready yet Em" I whispered, feeling my other body that I was sort of still connected to begin to drink. I felt myself being pulled back "I'm not ready to leave yet"

She smiled softly at me "Good choice" She praised before turning and walking away, her blonde curls bouncing with her steps.

Suddenly, I woke. My breathing was heavy as I tried to gulp air in at the same time some cold liquid was being poured into my mouth. I began to choke on the stuff. "Stop" I gasped when I felt Eric's hand on the back of my head, trying to force me to drink more.

He pulled away, handing me a towel to wipe my face, which was surely covered in his blood.

Once I was clean enough, I looked up and found Sookie still close to tears. "I'm okay" I told everyone.

She seemed to melt and then threw herself on me, wrapping her arms around my neck in a choke hold. "I thought you were going. You started talking about an Emily and wanting to go to her"

"And I was going to... but decided to stay here for a while..." I explained, looking over her shoulder and at Eric.

They stayed a bit longer until I began to doze off. They must have thought I was asleep because they began to leave.

Eric cleared his throat "I must be going" He announced.

"Thank you Eric, I don't think Eden would have appreciated being bonded to Bill as well as you..."

"You're probably right" He chuckled.

"I'm sorry about tipping the wine on your head" I whispered, feeling slightly high from his blood, I slurred the words.

He laughed, leaning down to kiss my forehead "You're forgiven. If you forgive me for talking to you that way about your family. I had no right"

"I forgive" I managed to whisper before dozing off.

They parted after saying a quiet goodbye to me. I was supposed to stay in hospital for the night and then I could leave. The doctor knew I had taken V, but still wanted to keep me here overnight.

...

It had been a few weeks and I haven't really seen or spoken to Eric. But boy have I thought about him. I think my fear and recent rape had countered the effects the blood had on my last time, because I do not remember getting so many of these sorts of dreams.

And I still haven't decided if I liked them or not... I was becoming used to my early morning cold showers.

I came into work that afternoon, it was about 4 and I was working until 1am, it was a Saturday, meaning the bar stayed open later. I put my bag in the office and made my way to behind the bar. I wasn't a waitress like Sookie, instead I made the drinks.

I had been working for a good 5 hours, so it was 9pm now, and suddenly in came Bill, no surprise there, but Eric followed in behind him.

I raised an eyebrow at him and his presence, then remembering certain dreams and began to blush. That made me quickly go back to getting this drunken man's beer. He had been asking me several times now, despite me hinting that he had enough, and just to get him to shut up; I've allowed him one more. For some reason, the moment I began to get embarrassed, he looked up at me, most likely sensing what I was feeling...

Oh great... he knew I dreamt.

Bill and Eric went and sat down in Sookie's area. Sookie scuttered over and began talking to them.

I took two bottles of O neg, I knew it was Bill's favourite and if Eric didn't like this type, then tuff, and warmed them up before taking them over to the table, curious as to why both were here. "Good evening" I said, placing them in front of both vampires.

Eric raised an eyebrow, slowly taking the bottle from the middle of the table towards him. "What If I didn't want this?" he questioned.

"Well, you have to buy something; you can't just sit in here. And I'm good at guessing that you weren't going to order a beer"

He smirked "Perhaps I was..."

"Eric..." Bill mumbled.

"If I get you a beer, I'm going to be sitting here and watching you drink ever last drop" I told him.

He smiled "Fine"

I grinned, "Excellent" Then I grabbed his Tru Blood and gave it to Bill "Ones on the house" I told him, walking back to the bar, pouring out a beer before calling back to Sam telling him I was taking my break. I grabbed my food I had brought from home and made my way back to the table. "Scoot, I'm on my break" I told them, sliding in next to Eric.

Sookie had reluctantly gone back to serving tables, but kept coming back to talk to us

I watched in amusement as Eric sipped his beer, grimacing at the taste. "There was once a time where I drank beer like it was water."

I laughed at his face, taking his drink and taking a gulp from it.

"Hey" he warned "You told me I had to drink it all..."

I shrugged, drinking it again "It can't be good for you, to drink it..."

"It's not" Bill said, shaking his head. "He has to throw it up later"

I frowned, grabbed Bills second untouched drink and gave it to Eric. "Don't make yourself sick, that's just silly" I told him.

Eric told me that he wanted to speak with me, after work. I told him that I didn't finish until 1 and he said he'd wait.

So for the rest of the night, I was completely distracted by the blonde man in the booth, continuously looking over to just check he was still there.

Finally, 1am came around but Sam decided we needed to mop and then wipe down every single little surface, which is usually only done as thorough has this on a Sunday. I told Eric I had to clean more and he smiled, taking the cloth and then beginning to help.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked as I mopped and he wiped, Sam was out in his office and Sookie, who had also worked today, had already gone home.

He didn't answer for a long time, so I thought he might be thinking, obviously he was thinking, but I thought he might need time to organise his thoughts. But I was getting nervous, and well... when someone is as quiet as they are after I ask what they needed to tell me, I begin to get nervous... was this news good or bad?

"I wanted to" He stopped cleaning, running his hand through his hair in frustration "Lets wait until where out of here" he said after a thought.

I nodded "Can you at least tell me... is this... what you need to ask me... is it bad?"

He chuckled "I don't think so"

We cleaned up, taking half the time I would have taken if I was alone, and I said goodbye to Sam, grabbing my bag from his office. Once everything was done, I left with Eric in tow. He came with me to my car, where we both stood awkwardly.

"So... what's so important that you waited all night to talk to me about?"

He smiled at me, it was nice, and not the 'I'm so important' smile he usually did. "I wanted to ask you to dinner" He said quickly.

I raised an eyebrow "You and me?"

"Yes"

"And whose version of dinner are we going to?" I asked, leaning against my car, wrapping my arms around myself to stop the shivering from the cold.

He chuckled "Your dinner. But if your offering..."

"I'm not"

"Then let me clarify" he said, clearing his throat "Eden, would you let me take you out to dinner, to a restaurant, where it sells food, for humans?"

I smiled , thinking it over slowly. Did I want to go out with him? Yes! Did I want something to possibly evolve between us? Maybe... I blushed, looking at the keys in my hand "Yes Eric, I would like you to take me to dinner"

He smiled proudly. "When is your next night off work?"

"Tomorrow, actually"

"Then, I'll be at you house, tomorrow, 7.30pm. Is that okay?" He clarified.

I smiled up at him, actually excited. "Perfect"

He smiled once more, leaning down and pressing his lips to my cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow" He said before he turned and began walking down the road.

I frowned, didn't he drive here? "Do you need a lift somewhere?" I asked.

He turned, smirking "I flew" He told me before shooting up into the sky.

Whoa... awesome.

I slept that night, dreaming of none other than Eric Northman.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"_Souvenirs are perishable; fortunately, memories are not__"_

After my usual cold shower I went to the grocery store and the post office and did all my 'day off' jobs that piled up while I was working. I did the laundry, swept the house, cleaned the counters, and even pulled out some weeds in the garden.

I felt productive. Sookie called me at 6.30, an hour before Eric arrived and also the time I had decided to start getting ready. "Hey Sook" I said answering the phone after checking caller ID.

"Eden! What are you doing tonight? I'm off work too! Want to have a girly night?"

"Actually Sookie... I have a date" I said nervously, knowing this was going to be a very interesting conversation now.

She squealed a little before demanding I tell her who the guy was.

"You know him" I said hinting

She was silent, thinking for a bit before she hummed into the phone "Give me another hint" She asked.

"He's blonde?" I offered.

She gasped "Eden! You cannot form a relationship with Jason! That's just nasty!"

"Ew! No no no! It's not Jason! Oh God, Sookie who do you think I am!"

She laughed "If its not Jason, who is it?"

"It... might be... Eric"

"Eric! Northman! That Eric?"

"Yes, that Eric"

"Vampire Eric?"

"Yes Sookie" I sighed.

She chuckled "He's hot"

"You're okay with it?" I asked, relief flooding me.

"I'd be a bit of a hypocrite if I said I wasn't happy with you dating a vampire when everyone knows my honey is one too... I'm happy if your happy. Now, when is this date?"

"In... Shit! 40 minutes! I got to get ready Sookie! I call you tomorrow!" I said hurriedly.

I showered, dressed, did my hair and makeup in record time and I was slipping on my heels when there was a knock on my door.

I stood at the door, smoothing out my dress and hair, taking a breath before I opened the door.

My breath caught in my throat though, as I looked up at Eric. He was in blue jeans, a white button down and then a suit jacket over the top. His hair was slicked back like normal and his blue eyes shone brightly.

He smiled when he saw me "You look beautiful" He said quietly.

I was wearing a green dress which I thought brought out my eyes and my dark hair was piled on top of my head. I thought I looked okay.

"Thankyou" I said sincerely. It's always nice to hear praise "You look good too" I added, looking him up and down again.

"Are you ready?" he asked nervously.

The 1000 year old Viking. Was nervous.

I grinned, grabbing the jacket and bag on the chair beside the door before stepping out and then locking it behind me.

He lead me to his car, which was a corvette. A red corvette. "Is this the same one as when you were in Dallas?" I asked curiously.

"No, that one is still there" He told me "I have two"

We were silent for a while, as he drove me somewhere "How long has it been since you were on a date?" I asked him.

He turned his head slightly on the side, as if thinking really hard "I've never actually taken someone on a date. Not in today's sense. When I was human... we did not date. We just married. And then, as a vampire, I have seen no need to date, since I can simply glamour people"

I frowned "Then why have you not glamoured me?"

He continued to look carefully out the window "I do not think you would like me if I glamoured you"

"Damn straight" I said laughing, "So you won't do it?"

"No, I won't" He promised quietly.

We talked about unimportant things until we reached a restaurant. It was a large, fancy one and I was surprised when Eric handed his keys over to a valet parker.

"So... it's something" I admitted.

"Have you ever been to a place like this?" He asked, referring to the sheer expense in everything.

I didn't know whether he was showing off or whether he really did want me to experience something. I shrugged, unlady like, but unsure of whether or not I wanted to reveal the fact that my family was and is very wealthy. All the money my parents had accumulated had been given to me when they died. And now, it sat in my bank gathering dust since I did not spend it.

"Then I'm honoured to have taken you to your first restaurant with valet parking" he said, having seen my reaction from before.

I chuckled a little, letting him lead me to the waiting line and then followed the waiter to our table. The waiter took our drink order before leaving us alone to look at the menus. "I have been to a place like this. Lots of places like this" I admitted.

He smiled.

"My parents were really wealthy" I told him quietly "But they weren't the stuck up rich parents who hire nannies. No, they were still hands on in raising me and then when she came along, Emily as well. They were both really nice and loving"

"What happened to them?" He asked quietly.

"My dad died when I was 12, he had heart failure. My sister was 1 at the time. My mother took the death of my father hard and for a year, all she would do was sleep. I looked after Emily." I told him, not knowing why I was telling him. "Emily was 7 when she was hit by a car trying to cross the road. She wanted to reach me, I was on the other side. Mum, she took her death even worse and turned to drugs for comfort. She overdosed almost a year ago"

"I'm sorry Eden, I shouldn't have brought it up" he told me sadly, his hand had come on top of the table and was rested over mine.

"No, it's okay. I'm sure if you googled me you would have found out anyway" I laughed, trying to hold the tears that wanted to come. I knew I came up in Google, I had done it before.

We were silent as I read over the menu, deciding on the pasta. Eric had already ordered a True Blood with the drinks so there was nothing else he could order.

"Tell me about you" He said.

"I just did. You know of my whole family now"

He shook his head "No, not of your family. Of you" He clarified.

I frowned "My name is Eden Chase. I am 19 years old. I graduated my high school as dux and have yet to decide if I want to ever go to college or not. I love children, how free and innocent they are but I'm not entirely sure I ever want to have any of my own. I live here, in Bon Temps and so far, since I moved here, I've love it. I can really see myself growing old here, which is silly because I'm only 19."

He gestured with his hand for me to keep going.

"I owned a cat named 'mouse' when I was little and I used to try and feed it cheese." I laughed at the memory "I can horse ride and used to compete as a girl but now, I don't like. Ummm I like to draw and paint"

"You are artistic?" He questioned, his eyebrows raising.

"Well... I was. I was in all the art clubs at high school, and won a few competitions. But I just haven't had to time or the effort to go and buy supplies that I've kind of just stopped. I think I lost my muse"

He smiled and sipped his drink quietly.

"What about you? Tell me about yourself"

It went on like that. We talked, ate, drank, laughed, smiled and had fun. Well, I was having fun and Eric looked like he was having fun... so that was a good thing.

Soon, we had finished dinner and Eric was driving me back to my house. But I felt this weird feeling... I didn't want the evening to finish.

He pulled into my gravel driveway, beside my own car, and turned his off. "Thanks for coming out with me" He said.

I almost laughed at how 'teenager-ish' this whole thing was. "I'm glad I came" I said honestly.

He was facing me in his seat now. The only thing between us was the gear stick. "I really had a good time" he said quietly, moving closer very, very slowly.

I was breathing heavily, making the windows fog. I knew it was me making it do that because Eric didn't need to breath, and his chest wasn't moving so I'm pretty sure he wasn't.

If I had leaned forward now, my nose would touch his. He was that close.

"Eden" He whispered huskily before he cleared the distance and met his lips with mine.

We kissed softly first, his lips testing mine before I felt his tongue run along my bottom lip, asking for entry. I parted my lips more and let him explore. It was still soft and careful, but soon, his hand ran through my hair, pulling the pins out and gathering it at the bottom of my neck, pushing me closer to him. His other hand went on my waist. I wrapped my hands around his neck and held on as we kissed longer and harder.

Soon, I pulled away, gasping for air, which must not have been very attractive. But I was very out of breath.

He was sitting back in his seat and his head was back, eyes closed. I felt my insides squirming; wanting him to touch me in places I have not wanted anyone near in a very, very long time. I glanced down and found that he too, must have been wishing the same thing; due to the bulge in his pants.

"Can I come in?" he asked after a while, his voice still husky and he seemed to be out of breath as well... which is stupid since he doesn't technically need to breathe.

I had been smiling to myself, remembering the last time I was kissed was my a teenage boy and this definitely beat him. And now, I stopped smiling and thought. Did I want him to come in? Only one thing would lead to him coming in. No... I didn't want that to happen... not yet "I'm sorry Eric, but I don't think you should"

"Why not? Did you not enjoy that?"

"Oh I did... I just don't want to... I don't want to go further with you"

"Right. First date huh" He said disappointedly. He frowned "What if we don't have sex"

"What would we do? Watch some movies? I'm sorry Eric, but if I'm alone with you on my couch then I don't know what I'll do... Please, I'm not ready for... you know"

He smiled and moved a strand of hair behind my ear "It's okay" He said before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on my lips. "I'll wait for you"

I looked sadly into his eyes, expecting to see teasing or lies. But instead, I saw sincerity. And it was beautiful. "Thankyou" I replied, kissing him once more before opening the door. "Thank you for taking me out Eric, if you want... you can call me again"

He leaned over "I'll be calling you again Eden, don't you worry" He assured me before straightening up and then once the door was closed, he drove around to face the right direction, but paused at the top of the driveway and waited until I closed the door before driving off.

I stood leaning against the door, a smile on my lips and my eyes closed.

I had kissed Eric Northman.

Awesome.

...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"_Your heart is my piñata.__"_

He called me the next night, while I was trying to get back inside after working. My phone rang and I dropped my bag to answer it. "Hello?" I said, since I didn't look at the ID.

As I waited for the person to respond, I went digging for my keys. "Hello Eden" Eric said, making me jump from surprise, since I didn't really expect him to call me. This made me hit my head on the window ledge which was near the door.

"Ow! Fuck!" I swore, grabbing my throbbing head.

"I would gladly. However, I believe that statement was not directed that way" He said with a grin in his voice "What is wrong?"

"Hit my head" I told him, finally finding my keys and letting myself into my home. I dumped my bag near the door, kicking off my shoes and then collapsing into the couch with a sigh "I just, literally, walked inside after work"

"Excellent, then you are free to come to Fangtasia" He said happily.

I perked up, I would see him again. But then the wave of exhaustion swept over me "I don't know if I'll make the drive, I'll probably fall asleep at the wheel" I admitted "And I doubt I'll be much company if I'm half asleep"

"Very well, I prefer you to be whole for the next time I see you. I shall leave you then, let you get some rest. I just wanted to see how you were going. I'll call you again soon."

I mentally awed. "Thanks Eric, that's really... nice"

He chuckled "Don't let anyone know"

I laughed; standing up from my couch to head to the kitchen for dinner "Your secret is safe with me" I told him.

After we had hung up, I stared at the phone, smiling with a small blush. I think I liked Eric Northman more than I have liked a boy in a long time.

...

My heart was waiting for his call the next night but it never came, or the next night, or the night after that. Instead, I was climbing out of the shower the one night, wrapping the towel around me when the doorbell rang. I was going to quickly dress but the door bell rang again, annoyingly. I sighed, clutching the towel tighter and then leaving the bathroom and dashing downstairs, throwing the door open. It was my day off today, so I hadn't really done anything today and only decided to get into the shower now.

"Eden!" Sookie exclaimed.

I smiled at her and then waved slightly at Bill, who was waiting in his car. "Hey... what can I do for you?" I asked.

"I want you to come to Fangtasia... Eric has summoned me and will be much more understanding if you are there" She said in a rush.

I sighed, last time I went to Fangtasia I ended up getting told I didn't care about my family. But now, Eric understood things and wouldn't be as cruel. But then again, he told me he'd call again and didn't "I don't know if I want to go" I said honestly.

"Eden, sometimes women shouldn't wait for a man to make the move, sometimes the girl has to have the courage"

I sighed loudly. "Alright, let me get dressed" I said, leaving the door open for her "You can come in Bill!" I shouted behind me as I sprinted upstairs.

I dressed and then retreated back to the door, where now Bill and Sookie were waiting with it closed. Once they saw me, we all got into the car and headed to the bar.

We were sitting in the booths waiting for Eric to come over. He came out of his office looking exhausted and worried. Spotting us, he began his way over immediately.

"Thank you for coming" He said in business mode. He didn't smile or acknowledge me, this made me feel even worse. I was angry. He told me he'd call. He promised me and he broke it.

He began to talk about how his acquaintance from Dallas had been missing for some time now and he had just been notified. He wanted to get Sookie to travel with him so he could use her gift in the hopes of finding him.

Sookie said she would, for a price. Bill would accompany her.

I had sat through their meeting with my arms crossed and clearly annoyed.

They were leaving now and Eric asked me to stay behind for one moment. He ran his hand through his hair as they left for the car to wait for me, he could tell I was not happy.

"Eden, will you come too? I'll pay you if you want" he asked.

I frowned now "Why would you want me to come?" I demanded. "I have no special abilities"

"You help me calm down" He stated as if it was obvious.

"How would you know? We've barely spent any time together and as I remember, you didn't call me back"

He sighed sadly "I know I didn't call back, I found out Godric was missing and got very busy. He means a lot of me and I need to find him... I need him to be safe"

I took a deep breath. "Why would I make you calm? How do you know?"

"Even though we've only spent a bit of time together, that little bit of time has been the calmest I have been in a very long time... I miss the feeling I get when your around"

I smiled at him, seeing his change in attitude. "Alright, I'll come with you Eric, and you don't have to pay me"

He let out a breath "It's just... the person missing is one of my closest friends and I'm certain I might not be able to keep it together... you for some reason... help me keep it together"

"Eric, I'll come, don't worry. Do you want me to leave with Sookie, or before hand?"

"I was actually wondering, would you come tonight, I have to leave now..."

I thought briefly before pulling out my phone "Let me give Sam a ring" I went to leave and then stopped "Oh and Eric, I just want to let you know something"

"Yes?" He asked expectantly.

"If you and I end up becoming something and then it leads to more something's and soon we both have feelings for each other... and you hurt me... I will stake you" I threatened angrily. My heart couldn't break anymore.

"Of course" he said, dipping his head slightly.

I told Sam I was taking at least, 2 weeks of, not knowing for sure how long I'd be in Dallas for. It was while hanging up did I realise.

I was going back to Dallas. And I wasn't sure as to whether or not I liked that.

"I need to pack some clothes; will you pick me up on your way?" I asked him after coming back from giving Sam a phone call.

"I'll be there at about 11pm, is that okay?" He confirmed.

I checked the time, 9.30, and told him that was fine. I was just about to leave when he stopped me and bent down, ignoring the crowd of dancers beside us, he pressed his lips gently against mine. "I'll see you soon" He whispered before hurrying off to his office.

I met Bill and Sookie in the car who immediately asked what Eric wanted. When I told them, they were a bit hesitant, but I told them it was my decision and they let it go and took me back home where I began my packing.

Eric came at precisely 11pm. We were flying there and because when we would get there it'd be day, he had to go into a coffin. "You'll ride with me to Godric's house, my friend who has been missing. Here is a key, there are two other vampires there but they will be asleep and know we are coming. The driver should load my coffin into the living room, do not open it, obviously"

I nodded, slightly awed that he would trust me like this. "I'll see you tomorrow then" I said as he and I parted, him to go to the coffins and me to go onto the plane.

The plane ride was boring, a few people who had seen me with Eric were nervous that I was with a vampire and kept giving me awkward glances. I'm not sure if they really realised that the vampire in question was actually below us.

The driver had my name on their card and when Eric was piled into the vehicle, we made our way down a familiar city.

Soon, we stopped outside a house that I had been to once before. Godric's house. The house I woke up in when I had been saved, by Eric, from dying.

The driver got Eric's coffin inside, stood awkwardly until I realised he wanted a tip and then left with a bill taped to the coffin, saying he'd be back by nightfall to pick it and the money up.

I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do for the hours until nightfall, so I decided to take a walk. I knew this neighbourhood quiet well. Godric must be rich, due to his house being located in one of the more expensive neighbourhoods. My neighbourhood to be exact. Not the one with my house on it, but rather, my parents. Well... there old house. They don't live there anymore, they died, instead... it's my house legally... I just never go inside.

Until today.

I walked up to the doors, past the fence I had just unlocked, and did the same to the front door, ignoring the dusty smell that came once I opened it.

I walked around for a bit, remembering all the boring days spent cooped up in this house, the many nannies and maids trying to keep me entertained when really, I would have preferred being left alone.

I climbed the staircase, opening the door that had rusty and dusty letters stuck to it. Eden, it spelt in colourful pink and purple writing. I noted the familiar creak of wood as I peered into my childhood bed. Nothing had changed, nothing had been moved, it was as if I was walking back in my memories.

As a child, I had loved this bedroom. I had a double sized bed with fabric hanging from the posts that went up high. It had made me feel like a princess.

I had a giant dolls house in the corner along with a window that had a couch against it, a toy box, a chest of draws and a cupboard filled up the other space. One wall was specifically my favourite. It held frames amongst frames of my family.

I felt a tear slide down as I felt the ache in my heart. I missed them.

I frowned at the smiling face of my mother. She was the one who left willingly. She was the one who left by her actions. She left me to join them. Sometimes I wondered whether she loved them more, since she left me to go to them instead of thinking about me.

I sat on my bed, a cloud of dust flowing from my weight, and stared at the wall. The happy smiling faces of Emily. The laughing face of my father and the caring face of my mother.

Eventually, after a period of time I could not recall, I stood and grabbed the closest frame, my tears now falling endlessly as I realised I was completely alone. Sure I had friends and Sure I knew I wasn't completely alone. But I didn't have any family. My family had left me and that sucked.

I threw the frame, staring at the shattered glass and broken border. Feeling some sense of satisfaction of the destroyed object I grabbed another, and then another and another. Finally, about to throw the only complete family portrait of the four of us, when someone grabbed my wrist.

"Don't Eden" A voice whispered behind me.

I frowned, turning and tugging my hand out of Eric's hand.

"Where did you go? I'm supposed to be looking for Godric, not you too. I told you to wait where you were! Not wonder off to god knows where!" He scolded.

I frowned for a moment before my hand went up and for the second time I slapped him. "You don't own me!" I said sternly.

He looked at me for a long time before sighing. "I know. I was just worried. I'm sorry Eden"

I sighed too, feeling the tears continue. "This was my home" I whispered. "And well... everyone's gone... and I've known that, but it always hurts, you know?' I asked.

He smiled sadly at me, taking my shoulders "I know" He whispered before pulling me into a hug. "I know"

...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"_One of the hardest things in life is having words in your heart that you can't utter._"

We walked back to the house and found the other's awake and watching us carefully.

"Isabelle, Stan, this is Eden, she's here to help"

"She's here to help us or you and your... desires?" Stan muttered "And _who's_ is she?"

Eric stared at them for a long time before glancing at me. "She's mine" He said sternly.

I raised an eyebrow but ignored it, deciding I trusted Eric enough to trust him with this.

Eric and the other two began talking about where Godric might have been and how they could possibly get him out while I began to wander.

I came across a room that was opened, but seemed like someone's bedroom. I entered and stared at a painting on the wall for a long time.

"It's an original" A voice behind me said.

I smiled "whose room?"

"Godric's" Eric answered.

I smiled again, turning around and seeing a photo frame on the chest of draws. "Who is he to you?" I asked Eric, looking at a photo of him and then a much shorter vampire with brown hair.

"He's..." Eric started and then stopped "He's my maker"

"Maker?" I whispered, staring at the two in the photo, Eric's arm was warpped around Godric's shoulders. "As in he made you a vampire?"

Eric nodded, I saw him nod from the reflection in the mirror above the drawers.

"So he's like a father?"

"He taught me most of what I know" Eric admitted quietly, picking up the frame and looking at it carefully before placing it back down.

"And he's your only family then?" I asked quietly, thinking back to my family and the feelings I felt a moment ago.

Eric nodded once more, brushing a shirt that was left folded on the top of the drawers, ready to be put away.

"Then we'll find him" I said determinedly. "You, me, Sookie, Bill and you're weirdo friends out there will do everything to find him. If we try our best, then we'll get him home" I assured him. "I know I'll do my best"

His arms wrapped around me once more "Thank you"

...

I stood in the door way, unsure and uncertain.

"You can share with me, or I'm sure Godric won't mind you borrowing his bed" Eric suggested.

I stared at him, Godric's door and then him again "I'd rather share with you... I don't want to be in a random's bed"

Eric chuckled before opening his door "After you then"

I stopped in the door frame "I don't want anything to happen though" I said carefully. "I'm not ready"

He smiled and nodded, gesturing to the bed.

After I had changed and brushed my teeth, I found Eric already in bed. He patted the spot beside him and I hesitantly slid in beside him.

He moved to lay facing away from me. I laid on my side, staring at the back of his head. "Are you okay?" I asked quietly.

He shifted, moving to face me, smiling sadly. "I'm fine" He said, taking my hand and kissing it softly. "I'm fine because you're here"

...

The next few days passed quickly and soon, Sookie and Bill were due to arrive. We moved to the hotel Camilla, since more people would be coming and there was no more spare rooms at Godric's place. I was sharing a room with Eric, since I had grown used to his hard form beside me and liked the coolness and safety he provided.

So I was walking down the hall, back from going to the pub for dinner when I found Bill and Sookie dragging their suitcases to their room, which was on our floor. "Eden!" Sookie said happily coming to hug me "How have you been?"

"I'm good, how are you two?"

"I just almost got kidnapped, but I'm all good now" Sookie stated, as if it was normal.

I frowned at her "Who kidnapped you?"

Sookie shrugged, following Bill into there room. It was here I noticed a red head that had been following us. "Who are you?"

"Jessica. Can I eat you?"

"You may definitely not" Eric said from behind me. "Hello Compton, Sookie, Jessica, pleasant flight?"

"Apart from the kidnapping, yes" Bill said icily. He wasn't happy that his love almost got taken. "I need to talk to you" He said, dropping the suitcases in his room and leading Eric to the bar.

I shrugged at Sookie's questioning gaze and left her to unpack, going back to my room and turning on the TV.

We soon had a plan. Sookie and I were going to enter the church in disguise of a fiancé and her sister in law. My brother, Sookie's 'Fiancé' couldn't make it because of business which was why I was there.

I stood at the door, dressed in clean and appropriate clothes, I let Eric take a hold of my hands. "Please be safe" he said calmly.

I smiled. "I'm always safe"

He raised an eyebrow, almost daring me to continue. "Please?" He asked.

I smiled more "Of course" Then I did something that surprised not only me, but him as well. I stood on my tip toes and pressed my lips onto his. "I'll see you soon" I said quietly, then I left for Sookie's room.

We got given a tour of the church, me almost laughing at the things they would say and the things we had to come out with but eventually, the tour came to a close and I was worried we weren't going to get any closer to finding Godric. Until we were shown the basement.

Both Sookie and I tried to get out of seeing this room, saying it really wasn't important. But in the end, we were shoved in by force and the door locked closed. We were kept there for a long time. The time dragged and let our minds think of only the worst possibly situations that could come out of this.

Eventually, the door opened and in came Gabe, one of the men who worked here, and he started questioning us. One thing lead to another and although I can't exactly remember what I said that made him advance on me, I did know however the same look in his eyes and the bulge in his pants.

I tried to escape, fight him off, run or do anything to avoid this, but the moment his weight was on me I felt the familiar fear growing. The same situation replayed in my mind.

That was until he was pulled off me.

My first thought was Sookie somehow got him off me, but then I turned to find Godric breaking his neck.

"You should not have come" He said sadly to us.

Sookie started to explain but I just stared. He looked so much sadder than the photo in his room that I almost pitied him. But I knew, somehow, that was not what he wanted.

"Do I know you?" He asked suddenly.

I shook my head. "No. But apparently I've been in your house. I was the stranger Eric saved a few years ago"

"Ah, you are Eden" He said, grinning. "Eric found you again?"

"It was a bunch of coincidences" I said smiling.

Suddenly, there was a lot of noise above us. And suddenly, I felt a sense of peace and hope wash over me.

"Bill" Sookie said desperately.

Both Godric and I shook our heads.

"No. I am down here my child" Godric said looking up.

"Eric" I said at the same time, the same sense of peace and hope growing as the sounds grew closer and soon, the door opened and Eric was in the room, staring nervously at Godric.

He suddenly fell into a bow "Godric" He whispered.

"It was stupid to send humans after me" He scolded softly.

"I had no other choice" Eric said, glancing up at Godric.

Godric watched Eric for a long time before smiling "It's alright"

Eric stood then and glanced at us "Are you two okay?' He asked, but his eyes stayed on me.

Sookie said she was and I nodded slowly, watching the way Godric's eyes seemed to keep the hopelessness I first saw in them.

"Take the girls back to my house, I'll meet you there' Godric ordered his child.

Eric took us upstairs and then went and attacked the guards, only to be stopped by Steve Newlin.

"Chain our friend to the bench"

I struggled against the man holding me while Sookie screamed profanities as Eric was chained with silver, his skin beginning to smoke as he burned. "Don't touch him!" I heard myself say.

Once I had more control over my words, I managed to say "Have you no sanity?" This earned Newlin's attention.

Newlin stopped his ranting and turned to me "It's them who have no sanity!"

"Can't you see it's hurting him?" I screamed, ripping my hand from one of the men to point at Eric and his smoking skin "If everything on this earth is God's, and he's on this earth, doesn't that make him one of the so called creations of God and therefore, one of the people you need to protect!"

"They are not the creations of God!" he shouted, coming right into my face.

I stood my ground, staring right into his eyes as I saw from the corner of mine Eric growling at the closeness of him. "If they are not a creation of God" I whispered quietly, making the noise around us grow even quieter. "How the fuck are they here?"

Suddenly, he slapped me. Hard.

And all hell broke loose.

As if by magic, heaps of Vampires suddenly filled the room, all talking nonsense about killing humans. I ran away from Steve and the guy holding me to take the chains off Eric. "Are you okay?" He asked me immediately, his hand touching the cheek that had been slapped.

Once I had nodded, he disappeared and grabbed Newlin by the throat.

He was about to bite him when suddenly someone spoke. "STOP"

"This is madness" Godric said from above before appearing beside Eric and began to talk which lead to suggesting we all go home.

Godric and Eric began to leave while I stood to the side with Bill, feeling out of place. I didn't belong with Eric while he was with Godric. I felt as if it was right to not over step my boundaries, especially with all these other vampires around.

But instead of letting me stand with Bill, Eric turned and held out his hand, suggesting me to walk with him.

I smiled at him, stepping up and taking his hand. He placed a small kiss on my temple before following his maker, who had a small smile on his face as well.

Once we made our way back to Godric's house, I left Eric to use the toilet, when I came back I found Godric's line of admirer's and stood in it, behind Jason who smiled happily at me. "Didn't know you were here Ed!"

"Don't call me that' I said shaking my head.

He laughed, nodding happily before taking his turn to talk to Godric. I waited my turn and happily approached him.

"I'd like to thank you" I said, standing in front of him "For you know, stopping Gabe"

He smiled at me before patting the seat beside him. "And I'd like to thank you"

"Huh?" I said stupidly, taking a bite from the sandwich I had gotten before.

He laughed lightly "For making Eric smile" then he gestured to Eric, who was laughing next to Sookie. His eyes caught mine and he excused himself and made his way over.

Eric knelt down beside Godric "I've arranged for an AB negative, your favourite"

Godric sighed, his hopelessness appeared and the light in his eye I saw a moment ago when talking about Eric smiling vanished. "No thankyou"

"Please Godric you have to drink"

"No" He repeated, more strength behind the word.

"But..."

"Eric, he's not thirsty" I said calmly, seeing Godric's eyes close slightly when Eric would not take no for an answer. I remembered when I lost my mother and realised I was alone in the world, I went through a heap of depression, which is where I think his hopelessness is coming from. The worst thing for me was when people tried to force me to do things, like eat and drink. I knew I would when I was ready and got worse when they forced me.

I knew something was wrong with Godric. I knew he was sad. Sadder than normal. I knew he would not last with the feelings he had inside.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"_Love is just love, it can never be explained.__"_

Eric stared at me for a moment, his eyes flashed in a brief sense of anger before deflating and dipping his head.

Godric stared at me then smiled "You two will make a great couple" He said happily, before turning to observe a slight disruption in the party.

After Godric saved Sookie from Bills former maker, another unknown man entered and stood in the middle of the room.

"Attention please, I have a message from Steve Newlin" Someone shouted loudly. I was beside Godric when he turned to look at this man. "May you all burn in hell!" He shouted again, equally loudly, and then hit a button.

It all happened quickly. I stared at the bomb strapped to his chest, then at his finger pushing the button. Then I felt hands on my waist pulling me against something hard and then I felt the floor beneath my back.

"Are you alright?" Godric asked his voice very close to my ear. He had protected me.

I nodded, sitting up while holding my head, once he had stood he held out a hand. "Stay close, the threat may still be here" He said calmly.

I stayed by his side, his arm completely around my waist and his other resting on my shoulder, he hugged me to his side. I felt odd, like I was offering him comfort instead.

Eventually, Eric turned up. "Are you okay?' he asked frantically, his hands on my shoulders ripping me from Godric.

"Yes" I said, looking at him as well, making sure he was okay. "Godric protected me"

Eric glanced at Godric, giving him a nod as well.

We eventually made our way to the hotel, Godric became silent as we showed him our room, which he was staying in since there was no more rooms at the hotel.

Eric had gone, to get food and drinks, and I sat on the bed staring at Godric. "Why are you depressed?" I asked carefully.

He glanced up from his spot on the couch. "How do you know?"

"I know the look of someone who's depressed" I whispered "I looked at the same face that you have for half my life."

"Why?" He asked.

"My father died when I was 12. My mum fell into depression and I was left to look after my one year old sister. I look at you now and see what she looked like all those years ago. Then when I was 18 my sister died in a car accident. My mother once again became depressed and it consumed her, she killed herself a year after and that's when I fell into it."

"You're depressed?" He asked, staring at the floor.

"I was. I'm better now"

"How'd you get better?"

I frowned, thinking back. How did I get better? "I realised I could make a new start" I said carefully "That there was something out there for me to achieve"

"What if you've been alive for so long that there isn't possibly anything you could hope to achieve or experience since you know you've achieved and experienced all you can" He said looking up at me for the first time.

"There is always something new to discover" I replied.

He was staring at me carefully when Eric came in, slightly confused with the tension in the room, but placed the food and drinks on the bed carefully.

...

Both vampires went to a meeting that consisted of Godric losing his title. Once that was over, I went to rest in our rooms while Godric and Eric went to 'talk'.

It was almost morning when the door opened and Eric filled the space, red tears falling down his face. "Help me, please" He begged quickly before grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the room.

To say I was confused would be correct. I was pulled up the stairs and out onto the roof in the matter of seconds. "What's going on?" I asked stupidly, watching Sookie talking to Godric in the centre.

The sun only moments away from rising... and then it clicked.

"What are you still doing up here!" I screamed, pushing Eric towards the stairs. "Godric! The sun!"

I whirled around to face him, staring at his peaceful face. "I know" He said simply.

"Oh... you want to meet the sun?" I asked simply, my voice oddly calm.

Godric nodded, turning around to face the city. "I wish to leave"

Eric beside me made some form of hurting sound before his hand gripped mine. "Please Eden" He whispered.

I turned to him. "Go downstairs, it'll be okay, I'll bring him down" I assured Eric, who then left after shooting his only family what could be one last look.

I sent Sookie down too, knowing he and I, who had both been through this same situation in common, needed some alone time. Once we were alone, I stood in front of him, arms crossed. "Godric" I stated. "This won't help anyone"

"Yes it will. It will help me"

I sighed and my thumb went over my wrist. "I tried killing myself" I whispered, pulling a wrist out and showing him "I used to have giant scars here but drinking Eric's blood got rid of them."

"Why'd you try?"

"The same reason you want to leave. Because I was sick of doing things for everyone else. I was sick of being alone and being so selfless that I hadn't had a single day to myself in years"

Godric's eyes shone. He knew how that felt.

"I was also heartbroken"

He looked down.

"I was heart broken over the death of my family, but also because no one was there for me" I explained. "Is that how you feel Godric?"

"I don't know how I feel" He whispered.

"You feel like everything in side you could be hole, if only you had that one thing that you search for"

His eyes brightened in understanding.

"You want to find love don't you?"

"I told you, there is nothing more for me to experience or achieve" He stated angrily. "And besides, even if I wanted love, I don't have any emotions to live it."

"Godric, don't do this... you can have emotions. You have emotions!" I said sadly, staring up at the face of the 2000 year old vampire. I was angry and beginning to loose hope. Why was so many vampires stubborn! "Besides, if you don't have emotions, then what hope does that leave me and Eric?"

"Eric is another story. Besides, why are you doing this? What do you get out of this if I live?" He asked.

"Nothing, maybe I'll get a new friend. But you're wasting your life. Think of all the good you could do... all the people you could save"

"There's no point if I'm unhappy and unloved. I haven't been loved in centuries. No, Eden, it's time I say goodbye"

I stared at him for a long time before I sighed angrily and threw myself at him; it's lucky he has such good reflexes and managed to catch me. I smiled in his arms and placed my lips against his and kissed him deeply. "There is love out there for you. It may not be me. It may not be anyone in this state. But there is love out there for you and for everyone. You just need to wait"

He stared at me, one arm leaving my waist to touch his lips. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because if I can have emotions for Eric. Then someone definitely can have emotions for you"

We both frowned and glanced to the sky, the sun rising properly. His arms that were around me began to smoke. "Please Godric, don't leave... not yet!" I begged.

He smiled "Alright. Perhaps a little bit longer can't hurt"

Then we were inside again.

Eric and Sookie, who had been sitting on the steps, stood and stared at us. Eric's face was covered in blood tears.

I smiled at him, taking a step down and picking up Sookie's hand. "We'll let you two talk" I offered going to leave the hallway but Eric's hand stopped me.

"Thank you" He whispered.

I looked back, looking from Eric to Godric. I smiled at Eric "Don't mention it" Before I smiled at Godric, who gave me a nod in approval. Then we left them to talk.

I was in bed when they both came back inside the room, and instead of Godric going to sleep on the couch, he climbed into the bed on the opposite side to Eric. Eric's arm's circled my waist and pulled me closer while Godric smiled at my sleepy gaze, before turning to face the wall.

I felt extremely safe, in Eric's arms.

...

I had finished packing my bags and was waiting for Eric to say goodbye to Godric so we could leave for the airport when they both approached.

"He wants to say goodbye" Eric stated.

I smiled at Godric "What will you do?"

"I'm not sure yet, I'm not sheriff anymore, so I can go anywhere I want"

"Maybe you should come to Shrevenport, or Bon Temps. I'd be happy to let you stay with me" I offered, thinking back to my lonely house. I've always wanted a roommate "We'd just have to make a light tight hole or something"

His face broke into a smile "You'd let me stay with you?"

"Of course" I said happily "As long as you don't keep me away at night for too long, I have to work during the day"

He laughed and slipped an arm through mine "I guess Goodbyes are pointless then." Then he stopped for a moment "Eric, are you okay with this?"

Eric had been watching us for a while before he smiled "Of course I am. My two favourite people will now be under one roof"

I blushed and Godric smiled, moving to stand on Eric's other side so I was in the middle. Eric put his arm through my free one and smiled. "Home" He said to me, leaning down to give me a small kiss on my lips. "Is with you now"

...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

"_You can close your eyes to the things you do not want to see, but you cannot close your heart to the things you do not want to feel.__"_

Eric had his coffin dropped of at Fangtasia after landing and soon I was standing outside with Godric's coffin next to me. "Can you help me get it inside?" I asked the driver who had brought us all home.

He shrugged and pushed the heavy thing into my living room before letting me pay him and leaving quickly.

I frowned at the impolite man and made my way to the basement, trying to work out how to make it light tight. When I realised I had absolutely no idea what I was doing I left it, made myself a bowl of popcorn and settled down for a movie day.

...

I was woken up to a soft hand being placed on my arm, lightly shaking me "Eden, I need to know where I can unpack" Godric asked quietly.

I rubbed my eyes, staring up at Godric and briefly wondered why he was here. Wasn't he meant to be missing? Then I laughed, remembering we had already done all that and I stood "Well, it depends, which room can you make the most light tight?"

I showed him the rooms and he found that he could make a hole in the ground in the guest room, which would work out well since then he could store his stuff in that room without making it yucky with dust in the basement.

We spent the night preparing the room, at about 1am Eric appeared on my doorstep and after being invited in, continued to help us.

After we set it all up, Godric excused himself as he went to get some drinks from Merlottes, leaving Eric and I alone.

I yawned, loudly, which earned Eric to chuckle and suggested I get some rest.

"You just want me in bed" I pointed out, leading him upstairs to my room. I pointed out to itself that this was the first time he had been in my house, and my room.

He laughed, running a hand through his hand "Perhaps" he said smiling.

I let him into my room and he sat on the bed while I changed in the bathroom. When I came back, he was lying in the bed, his shirt draped on the chair and the blankets covering him. "Make yourself at home" I said, climbing in beside him.

He grinned and pulled me closer to him. I had begun to wonder how I was going to get to sleep, this being the first night without Eric next to me for about a week, but apparently I hadn't needed to worry... since here he was.

"I feel like I've known you forever" I whispered, moving to bury my face in his chest.

"I know what you mean" Eric said quietly, lifting my chin up. "But I hope I can know you for much longer" Then his mouth was on mine.

Our kiss started off slowly but then it grew. Soon, his hands were lower than I expected and I jumped.

"If you are not ready..." He whispered, his mouth still millimetres away from mine.

I thought for a long time before I smiled "I'm ready" I whispered.

I was suddenly on my back, Eric's smiling face above me.

"But wait" I said, as his hands gripped the ends of my shirt. "Be careful... I haven't since... that night..."

Eric smiled again, kissing my forehead "I'll always be careful"

Then our lips met again.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

_Kindness, like a boomerang, always returns_

I woke up alone, a small sharp pain on my thigh, naked and cold, but with the biggest smile on my face.

I went to get out of bed when I saw the single rose and note on the pillow Eric had used.

_The pain in your leg was where I bit you. I'm sorry if you are having second thoughts but you did give me permission at the time. I apologise I couldn't hold you all night, But I'm afraid the sun might have been a problem. I shall return to you tonight, perhaps, if I'm not busy, we can go see a movie._

_Look after my heart._

_Eric_

I smiled at the note and placed it on my bedside table before I stood and went to shower. The mark on my leg was of two holes lined perfectly next to each other with an appropriate length apart. Vampire teeth.

"_Eden!" Eric grumbled "Please" He whispered desperately._

"_Alright Eric, bite me" I replied, equally huskily._

_His face went to my neck but I stopped him "No... not there... I have to work"_

"_Even better" he replied before moving his face south._

I suppressed a laugh and then climbed into the shower, expecting my day to go very well.

...

I began work at 3pm, having the night shift, once there I was welcomed back by Sam and the others. Sookie came over happily and hugged me before frowning "You look different" She stated.

I raised an eyebrow.

"You're skin looks clearer..." She had a concentrated face on, like she was thinking really hard or... taking a dumb. I hope it was the first option.

"You and Eric had sex didn't you!" She said, rather loudly.

I made some noise of annoyance and grabbed her arm, dragging her towards the back. "Yes and I'd rather the whole bar not know, thank you very much"

"Did he bite you?" She asked, peering at my neck.

I nodded, a red tinge coming onto my cheeks. "But not on my neck... I had to work... I didn't want everyone to know"

Her eyes flickered downwards, her mouth opening up even more... "Wish I had the sense to ask for that... Bill bit my neck" She said, pulling the scarf off and showing me her mark. "How was it?" She asked.

I chuckled, letting her arm go and beginning to walk off towards the bar again. Once there, I turned around to see her expectant face, waiting for my answer. "Fantastic" I told her before going to take someone's order.

The time passed quickly and soon it was about 9pm when the door rang, indicating a new customer. It was a Wednesday night so usually, we close about 10 or 11pm, so someone coming in was strange, since it was getting quiet.

I turned to see who was there and smiled. Standing there talking politely to Sookie was Godric and Eric.

I went around the bar to greet the Vampires. Eric smiled softly when he saw me and bent down to press his lips against mine. "How are you?" He asked.

I smiled up "Great" I said, smiling at Godric and Eric and then Sookie too.

Godric looked from me to Eric before chuckling "I hope there was permission involved" He said knowingly.

I blushed red and Eric shook his head, walking passed Godric to the booth and purposefully knocking his shoulder. I laughed at the childish behaviour and went back to the bar.

A few moments later Sookie appeared "AB negative and an O positive Eden, and Eric wants to know what time you finish, they have some things to discuss with you"

I prepared the drinks and quickly wrote 10.30pm on his serviette before giving the drinks to Sookie.

When I had finished my shift I slid into the seat beside Eric and smiled at Godric. "What's up boys?" I asked casually, secretly very interested in what they needed to 'discuss', placing my bag onto the table and pulling out a muesli bar I could munch on since I was starving and my dinner was at home. "Are we going to that movie you promised?" I asked Eric happily.

"We have a problem" Eric said quietly. "Someone apparently, someone we know, is a witch" he explained simply. "A human who doesn't know they are a witch"

I nodded, frowning slightly. "How do they not know they are the witch?"

"The person had a spell on them, at a very young age, which stopped her powers being activated. We want to know who this witch is and see if she's someone who could be a threat or an ally, since witches and vampires don't usually go together. We need to know who on our land is dangerous or it could be very dangerous for us." Godric said.

"Okay... I understand, I think, but I don't understand why you're telling me this"

"We need your human-ness" Eric said with a crooked smile. "Witches won't perform a spell if a Vampire requests them too, even if there is money involved. So we were hoping you and Sookie could go to get the magic done, of course, offer the lady some money, ask her to perform spell or make a potion that can show us who this unknown witch is"

We talked for a bit longer, Sookie eventually joining us, and in the end, agreed to head to a known witch site tomorrow during the day and see if we can get it done. If we did, we'll then go meet with Eric that night and let him know of our findings.

All we knew now was that this witch could be the most powerful witch that has ever been born, but since the witch's powers are suppressed, they could never know unless the power is reactivated. But if this person is someone against vampires, that could mean a whole lot of trouble for them.

...

Sookie and I stared in amusement as the gypsy type woman convinced, or tried to convince, us that she was indeed a real witch. Her cauldron, broom stick and the black cat in the corner apparently, according to her, obvious proof that this was true. We shrugged, figuring we had no idea what we were looking for so why should we exclude the strange girl.

We followed into the eager girls back room of her 'mystic item' shop and sat down on the handmade rug to perform this spell. She wanted to tap into our human magic to help assist in her performing this spell.

"I'm going to put a spell on this necklace" She explained "For it to spin around and point in the direction of the one with the large amount of magic, the one you say has been bewitched for her power to not show" Lola, the girl, explained, taking mine and Sookie's hand and then making us hold each other's as well.

She began to chant a bit, then hum a bit, then she was quiet for a few minutes in which time Sookie and I shared an amused expression, then finally, she gasped and the necklace began to spin around in a circle... by its self.

I swore out loud. She was the real deal... apparently.

The pendant spun until it rested pointing in my direction.

I frowned at it, looking behind me.

"The one you find is from that way" The lady said, standing and walking towards the wall. "But it could be anyone in that distance"

"Well that narrowed it down!" Sookie said angrily, standing and picking up the piece of jewellery "How are we supposed to know who this thing is pointing to if it could be anyone in that direction! It could be someone on the other side of the world!" her voice had started off lodly but had trailed off. She had walked completely around me and towards the wall but as she did, the necklace in her palm turned to point behind her.

I raised an eyebrow and looked the opposite way. "Why is it changing its mind?" I asked.

"Maybe the person is walking around?" Sookie suggested, walking back towards the other wall, having the necklace move again, to continue pointing in the first direction. "I'm confused" She stated.

The witch gypsy lady raised her eyebrows, her mouth open in a small o shape and walked towards us "I'm not" She whispered. "This pendant will glow blue when the one with the strong power holds it" She explained, taking it from Sookie and walking around me, it turned again, to point towards the opposite wall once more. "Eden" Lola said quietly. "Can you take the necklace?"

Suddenly, I saw what she saw. The necklace had not been pointing towards the wall, but instead, towards me, still sitting in the centre of the room. "No way!" I said, backing away, not wanting to touch the thing. "I'm not a witch"

"But you said yourself; the one with the power will not even know they have power inside them. You said that they could be completely normal and not know a single thing!"

"I don't want it" I said, walking backwards, away from the necklace that followed my every move. This must be a mistake. She must have jinxed the pendant.

Sookie had the necklace now and held it out to me. "Only one way to find out Eden, just hold it" She ordered in such a voice that I actually extended my hand and let her drop it into my palm.

It glowed blue.

I fainted.

...


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

_Love is just love, it can never be explained._

"This is ridiculous!" I heard someone say. "She is definitely witch, Godric assures me that her blood is full witch... but for Eden to be the one where looking for... the coincidence... it's too..."

"Coincidental?" I heard someone add in a bored manner "Listen Eric, its blue and Eden's holding it... it has to be her."

I opened my eyes to see Sookie talking.

"We just have to face it... Eden's the one with the magic" Godric added, wiping the corner of his mouth. "Eric I must ask, did you not taste the magic in her blood when you... you know?"

"I did not really pay attention, I was busy with other things too" There was a smirk on his face "Maybe if you taste..." He had turned to me and found me awake now. "Oh..."

"He's not tasting my blood" I say instantly, seeing the witch in the corner with two teeth holes on her neck. "And if you let him then you're never touching me again Eric"

Eric sighed, shaking his head "I apologise Eden, I was not going to let him taste your blood without your permission"

I nodded sharply, feeling something heavy in my hand and looking down. The pendant rested in my palm still, shining the colour blue. "I guess its true then?" I asked, looking up at Eric, who was looking down with a pained expression.

"There's one way to know for sure" He said.

I winced and looked briefly at Godric, who shrugged. "Why can't you taste the magic instead of him?" I asked, figuring if Eric tasted my blood again it would be less of a deal than if Godric did. Not that I didn't care for Godric, I just didn't think our relationship should move to the 'blood drinking stage'... ever.

"I have not had enough experience and I could not be certain. Godric knows the taste of witch much better than me. It's best if he does it... if we want to be certain."

I sighed, "Fine, but I don't want you to bite me" I told Godric, leaning around Eric who had knelt in front of me.

Godric shrugged and handing Eric a knife from the witches desk.

Eric took my finger and kissed it first. "I'll still love you" He assured me, settling the unknown fears. "No matter what happens"

I smiled, slightly afraid now. What if I was this witch!

Eric jabbed the knife into the tip of my pointing finger and watched as the blood oozed from the open wound and down my finger, dripping once onto the floor.

Godric knelt down, taking my hand and giving me a small smile before placing my finger at his lips. I felt the pull as he sucked my blood and it felt strange, tingling.

Godric's eyes closed before they frowned. "She's definitely a witch" he said in formal voice. "But her blood is not like any witch's blood I have tasted before. Hers is very strong. Usually I don't like witch blood... but Eric... her's is..."

"Yes well, she is mine Godric" Eric interrupted, taking my hand back from Godric, who gave Eric a smirk.

"Yada Yada, what exactly does this mean though... Sure I might be this witch, but you said it yourself I have a spell on me to stop the magic from happening... so if we just leave it on, then no harm can be done" I said, annoyed as Eric placed his finger that had been opened up against mine, healing my small cut.

"Yes. That could be enough... it's just... if we've managed to find out who you are... then anyone can" Eric whispered, staring at me.

"So... someone could be looking for me... right now?"

Godric nodded at the same time Eric did.

"Well... better head home" I said, standing and dusting my pants. "I'll want to get the washing in before we start freaking out"

Eric shook his head, an amused smile on his lips.

...

...

We all sat around my dining table, after glamouring the poor witch to forget we ever came, and sipped our drinks. Bill had joined us now, sitting beside Sookie. Eric and I were opposite them while Godric, who was older and more superior where ever we went, sat at the head of the table, drinking his Tru Blood out of a mug that read 'I'm addictive', which I had bought for him.

"Someone has to be with her at all times" Eric said suddenly, his hand on mine under the table. "Especially during the day, since that's when they'll come if they suspect you associate with Vampires"

"I don't want to be babysat" I argued. "I like my alone time Eric"

He sighed. "But I'll worry..."

"What would make you not worry" I asked.

"To know you could protect yourself"

I thought, noticing Godric and Bill had begun a separate conversation, about how I could exactly show him I was able to protect myself.

I snapped my fingers, and then slapped the table. "I got it!" I announced, making everyone's drink clatter on the bench. Sookie's ice tea spilt over the edge and Godric grabbed his cup to stop if tipping over. My smile met there confused ones.

"What?" Bill asked.

I thought for a moment, my smile vanishing. "Never mind... I lost it"

Godric let out a chuckle drinking from his mug again.

"Not that I really care" Eric mumbled, his chin resting on his crossed arms as he leant over the table. "But why does Godric get a mug"

"Because he lives here" I stated, looking at the mug in question. "And I bought it as a welcome home present. If you want one, come live here" I teased.

Eric grinned, his eyebrows lifting. "Is that an offer?"

Godric made a disapproving noise. "I'm not sharing my room" he said, raising his hand in front of my face so I would pay attention to him, since I had been looking at Eric.

I chuckled. "For a 2000 year old vampire your very immature once you open up"

He shrugged, leaning back on his chair.

I smiled kindly and under the table, pushed his chair's legs back, making the chair go tumble to the ground.

"I'm kind of happy I don't live here" Eric mumbled, watching Godric start to complain about me. "I'd have to put up with this sort of... sibling rivalry"

"And to think, we haven't really had a whole night here alone yet"

Sookie groaned "Oh dear... I'm suddenly worried about my close proximity of our houses"

"What If she was to learn how to use her magic? Then she would be able to protect herself" Bill suggested.

I raised an eyebrow and turned to Eric, waiting his thoughts on this. "I suppose that could work. I know of a witch who can be trustworthy to teach her how. And we would also have to get the spell that bound her powers off..."

...

I got my magic unbound the next week by some strange old hag lady, who cackled until she was glamoured to forget me.

The witch I learnt magic from was named Thomas Paula and he was pretty handsome. Not as attractive as Eric was, but in the normal human way, he was. He taught me from simple magic to floating things to difficult magic as creating a invisible shield around me and the people I wished.

Soon, I was learning more than him and I began to teach him things. Eric would find me and Tom laughing at each other as I tried to correct his words or his movements to do it properly. Eric was getting very jealous but in the end, understood I liked him, not Tom.

Learning magic was like second nature. It was as if I was learning to walk, it was built into me and just needed to be shown how.

...


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, I don't usually write author notes because honestly, I can't really be bothered and I simply forget half the time. Anyway; just wanted to thank you all for your continued support and the reviewers who give me feedback, it's always nice to know someone is actually there reading what I write.**

**I've written a bit further in this story, and I know I've been away for a long time but since I've actually got a few chapters ahead, you will be getting frequent updates. Also; if more of you review, the quicker I will post a new chapter because I know more people want to hear what happens. :D**

**Hopefully your all enjoying the story as much as I am writing it, I don't have a beta so if gramma or spelling isn't very good try and ignore it. Thank you again for the support, and of course; enjoy!**

**Bexta03**

Chapter sixteen

_I love you not because of who you are, but because of who I am when I am with you._

Two weeks later, we paid Thomas for my last lesson and sent him on his way, after being heavily glamoured to once again, forget he ever met me. I was properly trained now and deemed worthy of being left alone from Eric.

It was a Monday night and Godric was lying on the couch watching cartoons. SpongeBob was laughing on the screen when I came in wearing pyjama shorts and a hoodie that wrote 'I bunk with hunks'.

"Good evening" he said, lifting his legs to allow me to sit down. Once I was sitting, he placed his legs over mine, our usual lounging around position.

"How's your night been so far?" I asked.

He shrugged "Checked on you, went to the store and picked up more Tru Blood and groceries for you since you've neglected to keep your pantry stocked and now I've been watching this channel for the rest"

"Aw you checked on me" I joked, tickling the bottom of his sock covered feet. "And bought me food, what a good guy"

He raised an eyebrow at me and went to say something but stopped, standing up immediately. "Something's out there" he said quietly, raising a finger to his lips. "Stay here" He ordered before disappearing.

I stayed on the couch, straining to hear something, when a loud thump came from the porch. I jumped and ran to the door, throwing it open, briefly forgetting Godric had told me to stay put. My mouth dropped open when I saw Godric standing there in the hands of another vampire, the bad vampire's teeth at Godric's throat.

I thought Godric was the strongest... oh he was so going to be teased for this.

"Can I help you?" I asked after finding my voice, it was oddly calm.

He raised an eyebrow at just how calm I sounded "If you do not invite me in, I will murder your pet"

"My pet?" I asked.

"Yes. _Witch._ Your pet. In no way do vampire's associate with witches"

I shrugged, leaning on the door frame. "I don't know him"

"He was in your house!" The vampire argued.

"Alright. Fine. We're fuck buddies" I said, ignoring the questioning eyes of Godric. "What do you want?"

"I want you, witch" He said, taking a step closer.

"Oh yes, that's going to make me invite you inside. Perhaps if you were nicer, you might have gotten the all clear, but not anymore. Right now, your just being rude now."

"Eden" Godric said, his voice sounding worried but his eye's flicking to the side.

I glanced at the object he was looking at and found my wooden gardening equipment. I squinted at them, mumbling words before looking back. It all happened in a split second so even the vampire didn't notice.

"I'll kill him if you don't invite me in"

"Alright then" I said, grinning and then saying another word, in an ancient language I had to learn to be able to use my magic and threw my hand across the doorway, making the very old shovel fly off the wall and straight into his heart, the wooden handle in his chest, accidently slashing Godric's arm in the process, but staking the evil vampire.

Once he was completely melted, I went and helped Godric inside, who was now bleeding from his arm.

"You hit me!" he complained "You were only meant to get him!"

"Sorry I missed..." I said, grabbing a cloth from the kitchen and pressing against his arm to stop the blood getting on my couch. He chuckled. "But don't be a wuss"

"It'll be fine in a bit" he assured me "Can you pass me some Tru Blood?"

I gave him a bottle the same time the door opened. I leapt around ready to fight again whoever was there but found Eric standing in the doorway slightly grossed out about the puddle on the floor and stepping, very obviously, around it. "Who was that?" he asked.

I shrugged, "Don't know. He tried to kill Godric to get to me, so I killed him"

"Good work" Eric said, kissing my head before passing me to talk to his maker. "At least we know the lesson's paid off. But Godric, seriously? How'd they get the upper hand? You were in charge of looking after her while you were awake. And you also know as the sheriff of this area, I'm supposed to punish you two for killing another vampire"

Godric shrugged, his arm healed now. "I don't really know. I was trying to listen for him at the same time I was making sure Eden was still staying put"

"Hey! If my life is in danger, I'm not going to not follow rules"

Eric and Godric raised their eyebrows.

I frowned, crossing my arms. "Shut up"

...

"Hey Eric darling" I said, coming onto the stage at Fangtasia and sitting in his lap. "Where have you been lately?"

"Well, here and at my house. I don't have time to get to yours and home to be able visit you before the sun rise."

"I miss you though" I complained, laughing at the faces the girls were making at me, the ones who wanted to be me.

"I miss you too" he said, kissing my cheek.

I thought for a while, before turning to him more. "Why don't you come live with us then. I know we joked about it but you should, we'd see each other more then"

He smiled, moving forward to touch his nose to mine. "We'd have to find a house we could turn light proof, yours isn't convenient for both me and Godric to be in the hidey hole, I'd have to spoon my maker every night and I'd much rather be with you"

I shrugged.

"We'd have to ask Godric"

I shrugged again.

"You wouldn't care if I walked around topless?"

I shook my head, grinning.

He smiled. "Then let's start house hunting"

...

I was jogging with my IPod on high and rather fast, burning my muscles with every step, I passed house after house but froze when I saw a 'For Sale' sign on one of them. It was red brick, had a small porch at the front and then a small garden. It looked homey, but strong.

"Perfect" I whispered to myself before turning around and running quicker back the way I came.

I smiled as I approached Eric, my hands behind my back.

"What do you want?" He asked immediately, seeing me close the office door.

For the past few day's I had come into his office asking for things. First I wanted $30 to buy a t-shirt from his gift shop in the bar that read 'I want to be Eric's honey', which I then crossed out the 'want to be' and replaced it with 'am', the second thing was that I wanted some goss on Godric, so I could black mail him. And the third time I came into the office was because apparently; I wasn't aloud to sit on the throne when he wasn't there and got dragged in by Pam, who was laughing as I fought her.

"I found a house!" I said, jumping up and down.

Two weeks later we had renovated the house, well no... Godric and Eric did the renovations since it was quicker for them to do it. And then we were moved in and my house was on the market.

I was sitting at the kitchen on the bar stool staring at the canvas in front of me on the easel. I had started painting again, opting to make our decorations rather than buy paintings. Eric had come around into my eye site, his top off.

I grinned at him, reaching up to accept his offered kiss.

"Oh how cute" Godric commented, coming in as well. "I have my top off too Eden, do I get a kiss?" He asked.

I laughed at him as he did, indeed have his shirt off, although I did see him quickly pull it off after seeing me and Eric. After placing a kiss on Godric's nose I then turned back to painting, turning my head to the side and frowning.

"Red" Godric commented before going to warm up some blood.

"So, what's happening today boys?" I asked, actually liking the idea of the colour being put into my painting, since I couldn't work out what it was missing.

"Fangtasia" Eric replied in a bored tone.

"Job hunting" Godric said at the same time. Lately, Godric has gotten bored and has wanted to find a job somewhere.

I frowned "Well... can I come to the club?" I asked Eric, finding that the colours in my painting had begun to blur, meaning I needed a break.

"You always do" he said, kissing my head while passing to get dressed.

...


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen

_Your friend is the man who knows all about you, and still likes you_

"Come to dinner?" Eric asked me as we snuggled after some intimate time one early night. It was only 5.30pm and he had woken up and immediately seduced me. He's very up when he first wakes... if you know what I mean.

"What about Fangtasia?" I asked, not moving my head on his chest. Fangtasia has been extremely busy lately and he's recently had me man the doors and have Pam help on the floor. Most Vampire's know I'm Eric's and don't cross what I say and any human's that don't listen to me get told off by any Vampire who knows I belong to the boss.

"It's our night off" He said dully. "I'm beginning to hate that place. I've never worked there for this amount of time in constant appearances. I'm the boss and I deserve some time with my girl"

I giggled.

"What?" he asked, pushing himself into a sitting position but holding me still against him.

"You called me your girl" I said dreamily. Having sex with Eric Northman kind of did that to you.

He chuckled, kissing my hair before rolling me over and kneeling over me. "Are you not mine?" he asked, his Fangs dropping into place.

I looked up at him and frowned, crossing my arms and drawing his attention to my breasts. "Nope" I said.

He, staring at my chest, "Why not?" he asked, not at all worried.

I grabbed his chin and made him look at me. "Because you're not kissing me"

...

When we finally got out to dinner it was almost 8pm. After that second round we had a shower together then talked to Godric for a bit before driving to a restaurant an hour away!

I ordered a hamburger, much to Eric's disgust who told me I should be more lady like and order a salad or something. I poked my tongue out at him.

He ordered a Tru Blood and sipped that while I drank the bottle of wine he ordered. I told him to get a glass. He got the whole bottle.

After two glasses I was feeling the alcohol and placed my wine glass down, opting to drink from the water instead. My food arrived and I dug into it, using my cutlery seemed to please Eric and my 'ladyness' a bit. We talked about normal things around the house, such as the water pipes in the spare bathroom needing to be replaced, and by the odd looks the waiter was giving us, we must have seemed like a normal couple.

We walked to the car, well he walked, I stumbled. "Lets go to a bar!" I shouted. I had finished the bottle of wine, and another glass I 'insisted' Eric order. "I know a really good one! You'll love the owner" I leant in close to his chest, since I couldn't reach his ear. "He's a vampire" I whispered

"Do I know him?"

I burst into giggles, clutching his shirt to stay up right. "You are him! The bar's called Fangtasia!"

"Oh... how silly of me"

I stopped and glared at him, pointing at his chest. "You. Are. Not. Silly." I said determinedly, poking him each time.

"Why thank you" he said, opening the door for me and helping me into his car.

By the time he got to the other side of the car, I had already fiddled with the radio station and the volume was up extremely loud.

He sighed, ignoring the level of music, his vampire ears can do that well, and drove towards somewhere, my brain was too muddled to work it out. By the time I realised we were going home instead of Fangtasia, we were crossing the intersection with me yelling loudly. "Please Eric! Please?" I begged.

He sighed, turning the car around and heading back to the bar.

He helped me out, since I couldn't exactly walk very well, and ignored the amused expression Pam gave him. "She wanted to dance" I heard him explain as she laughed at me beginning to twirl in the doorway.

We finally got in, after Eric and Pam finished their conversation, and I found Godric at the bar talking to Sookie Bill and another lady.

"I FOUND HIM!" I shouted at Eric, who was right behind me, even though we hadn't been looking for him. I threw myself at Godric, who had been talking to a girl, and hugged him tightly, ignoring the jealous look his friend gave me for interrupting there chat, he let his glass go to help hold me up. I saw the look he gave Eric, which was half amused, half confused. I eventually let go and then leant over Godric's legs, since he was sitting on the stool, to get to the bar. "A vodka raspberry!" I slurred horribly.

After I got my drink and poked my tongue out at the bartender who began to ask for money then realised who I was, I spun around and glared at Eric. "Pay the man! You have money" I said.

"It's my bar, it's my money running the bar so in fact, that drink is already mine and therefore already yours" he explained, kissing me quickly. "But I don't think you should have anymore" he said, taking my pink drink and giving it to Sookie, when did she get here?

"No!" I cried, tears actually beginning to form. "That's my drink!"

"Honey, you've had enough"

"You cant tell me what to do"

"I'm not telling, I'm suggesting. And also; I'm the owner of this bar and therefore, can refuse service to anyone I like. You'll thank me in the morning. Come on love, let's get you home" he explained.

But during his explanation I had gotten side tracked by Godric. He was in all white... again. "You need to go shopping" I told him.

He stopped his conversation with the woman he had been talking to and turned to me, again earning a jealous glare from the girl for taking away her interest yet again, raising his eyebrows at me. "And why would that be?" He asked.

"Because white is so boring" I explained simply, poking his chest. "And that girl there would totally like you to wear black. It would make you look sexier."

"Is that because you find Eric sexy in black?" He asked.

I shook my head "Eric is sexy in anything Godric, you wear white so much, it's made you look like a little boy, not a sexy vampire"

He chuckled, shaking his head. "Eric, I think you should take her home, before she says something worse"

I was lead outside and into Eric car. "The room is spinning" I informed my vampire lover as he began to drive home. "Wait... where not in a room. The outside is spinning" I corrected.

"If you are going to puke, please tell me to pull over" he said quietly.

I smiled at him. "I wouldn't..." I finished by covering my mouth with my hands and gesturing to the side of the road.

After I finished throwing up on the ground, he helped me back in my seat and started the journey again, I knew he was laughing at me, but I rested my head against the window and closed my eyes.

Before I realised what was happening, I was in something soft and comfortable. "I'm going to get you your pyjamas, okay Eden?" I heard Eric as me, as he moved around what I assumed to be the room.

I frowned "You can't undress me" I protested as I felt his hands at the zipper of my dress. I kept talking to him but I didn't move to stop him from sliding it down and putting one of his tops over my head.

I curled up into the bed once I felt the blanket over me. "Eric" I said quietly, hearing him begin to leave "The room is still spinning" I told him, because I thought it was important for him to know that the room was not staying still.

"Close your eyes and go to sleep, I'll come to bed soon" He told me, shutting the door quietly.

"But it might attack us..." I mumbled into the pillow, falling asleep rather quickly.

...

I woke up to a dark room, which I was thankful for, but a headache that I never wanted to feel. I could feel Eric's back against mine as he still slept, since it was day, and as I opened my eyes, I managed to see a glass of water and two small pills on my nightstand. I quickly took them before looking at the letter.

_A bath would soothe your head, you just took panadole but if you're still in pain when I wake, you may have some blood to help._

I smiled at his handwriting and his 'kisses' in the form of three 'x's' at the bottom. Climbing out of bed I went to the bathroom and filled the bathtub up, sliding in and closing my eyes.

I don't think I drifted off to sleep, but the next moment I felt the water moving around and someone slipping in opposite me. I peaked through one eye just to be sure it was no one but Eric, once I was sure it was him, I closed them again.

"Is it cold?" he asked me.

I nodded, still not moving, I had been in here for a long time and I was sure my skin was shrivelled up now.

I felt the hot water tap come on and then Eric moved me so he could sit behind me, making sure I kept my head out of water since I was definitely falling asleep now that the water was warmer. "How's your head?" He asked me quietly.

I shrugged, honestly not focusing on it much. Now that I did, I can notice the difference. "It's better now. So much better" I assured him.

He chuckled "Didn't know you drank that much"

I smirked "Before you" I said poking his chest "I wasn't particularly happy"

"So you drank when you weren't happy? Does that mean you aren't happy now?"

I frowned "No... I'm very happy now. I drank because it was fun, and because you ordered the whole bottle!"

He laughed and shrugged.

I gasped, hitting his arm. "It was your plan all along wasn't it!"

"I just wanted to see what you were like"

I crossed my arms and glared at him from the mirror opposite us. "Not happy Eric" I said sternly.

He chuckled and kissed my forehead. "You will be in a bit" he said, turning me so I was straddling him. "You will be very happy, very soon" He whispered, leaning in to kiss me deeper.

...


	18. Chapter 18

**I do apologise for such a delay in the updating, I've been busy with a new job and university... however if you review and keep bugging me enough, I shall eventually update again. For now; enjoy the chapter, hopefully it puts a smile on your face. :D**

Chapter eighteen

_If I never met you, I wouldn't like you. If I didn't like you, I wouldn't love you. If I didn't love you, I wouldn't miss you. But I did, I do, and I will._

I happily walked into Fangtasia a few nights later, giving Pam a quick kiss on the cheek before I entered, and made my way to the bar, saying hello to the vampire serving at the tourist shop that sold shirts. I had to remember to get another shirt that said 'Eric's favourite', since that's what I am and the other one I had got ripped.

I got my drink and then looked towards the stage, only to find out Eric was not at his seat. I frowned to myself and turned to the bar tender. "Where's Eric tonight?" I asked him.

He shrugged "His office maybe?" he guessed.

I thanked him and then let myself into the employee only area, happily walking down the hallway. I stopped by the office door and leant my ear against the wood, trying to listen to see if he had any guests in there. Didn't want to interrupt some important vampire meeting. When I was sure I couldn't hear any voices, I knocked against the door.

"I told you I was busy!" He said angrily.

I frowned, opening the door and slipping in.

He turned, obviously very ready to shoot me, but paused when he saw it was me. "Was that you all along?" He asked.

I nodded, sipping my drink.

"Oh... I apologise, I had not been listening for who it was, just that someone was interrupting me again" he said, pulling me to him so he could hug me. I placed my drink on his desk and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Why so stressed?" I asked, resting my head on his.

"Just doing mundane stock checks" he said.

I glanced at the TV to see similar work I used to do at a supermarket I worked at a year ago. "I can do it" I told him, sitting on his lap and spinning him and the chair towards the computer, beginning to type away.

He watched for a while, probably to check I was doing it right before he kissed my head and told me he'd be back in a bit.

He came back with a bowl of pasta for me, which was a nice thought, and a true blood for himself. He sat opposite me while he drank and I smiled, showing him the screen. I'd finished his work.

"Your hired!" he said, chuckling as he came to save and then print the work I had done.

I kissed his cheek as he leant over to print the sheets out and smiled when he leant his face closer to me, hoping for another kiss. Just as I was about to repeat my kiss, he turned and captured my lips against his.

"I love you" He whispered, his forehead resting against mine.

I paused, staring at him. "Have you, have you said that to me before?"

He shrugged, stretching, showing the white stomach between his jeans and his shirt that had risen up, "Not directly" he said casually.

But this was far from casual. One moment ago I was doing his paper work and now he was declaring his love for me. But do I... do I love him?

He was staring now, obviously wondering why I hadn't said it back to him. His eyes darkened in protection as he gave me a small smile. "It's alright" he said. It was obvious it wasn't. "I have to go help Pam on the dance floor, are you staying in here or coming out for a bit?"

I frowned at his change of attitude but shook my head. "I'm going to head home, I'm tired"

He shrugged once more "Alright. See you at home"

I left through the back exit and drove home, entering to find Godric lying on the couch reading a very thick novel, quite quickly.

Our home was simple and homey. You walked into the front door to find a small table on the left that held a bowl, where we put our keys, since I was always loosing them. Above that was a mirror I bought because it had an amazing boarder made of wood. Then, on the left through an open doorway was the lounge room, that had a fireplace, a flat screen tv mounted above the fireplace, three couches set up in a open square around the fireplace, a coffee table and a bookshelf against the wall on the right, the bookshelf took up the whole wall, full of Godric and Eric's massive library. They had more books in storage, but these were there favourites. Then on the left wall was a large window that let in natural light.

In between the bookshelves was a doorway that lead into a kitchen, which was light and airy, with a island counter and barstools in the middle. A dinning room was to the left of the kitchen and then to the right was a bathroom.

If you continued down the hallway from the front door you came to the guest bedroom then mine and Eric's room, along with the bathroom attached for me, then finally Godric's room and the study.

It was small, especially considering they were rich vampires. But I loved the closeness and the homey feeling it gave me.

"Hey Godric" I sighed, falling into one of the spare couches.

He looked up, saw my expression and marked his page, placing the book onto the table. "What's wrong?"

I frowned "What makes you think something it wrong?"

"The fact that you came and laid on the couch purposefully disrupting my reading with your very loud sigh"

I smirked, blushing a bit.

"And, I felt Eric's emotions before"

I chuckled a bit at that statement before sitting up to see Godric while I explained. "He told me that he loves me"

Godric nodded "That was obvious... but why so sad then?"

"I didn't say it back"

He frowned, "Do you not feel the same way?"

"I do! I do so much" I said immediately, which made Godric relax, worried for a second I was going to hurt his childe. "It's just... I haven't said that since... well since... my mother died"

He turned, moving to sit completely facing me. "Why's that?"

"Well... apart from not having anyone to love to say it too... everyone I've said it to has died" I said, avoiding his eyes. "I want to say it to him, but if I do, I'm scared that... I'm scared that he'll leave me... just like everyone else"

I heard him move and sit next to me, on the couch I was on, and he took my hand, and my chin, forcing me to look at him. "What happened to your family is a horrible, sad thing Eden" He said. I had told him about my past one night we were home alone at my old house and he had asked why I had moved from Dallas. "But that is what it is. Your past. This here, what you have here, is your future and you cannot let your past stop you from getting the best possible future. You can't stop it from loving Eric."

I felt a tear fall, and then another. "I'm scared" I whispered.

He sighed, moving to wrap his arms around me.

"It's moved so fast, things between me and him. He's really my first proper relationship and we're already together and confessing our love? I mean... I do. I... I love him" More tears fell. "I love him so very much it almost hurts me when he's in the room. I feel a pull towards him and have done so even before we swapped blood. But I'm scared that... I'm scared he's going to get hurt the moment I tell him. I'm not good luck"

"Godric's hands cupped my face and made me look at him. "With you being here you've made him happy, kept me alive, and completed what we thought, was our lives. He loves you. I love you. You love him. End of story Eden. Every day life for him is an opportunity for something to happen to him but let me tell you something, he's not going to die. He has less chance of dying than if you told a human you loved him. Tell him, or else he will close up to you and you wont be able to reach him"

I nodded, wiping my eyes and giving Godric a hug. "Thank you" I whispered to someone who had turned into a brother for me.

I was in our room on the bed sketching a portrait of Eric on his throne when I heard him come home, I could hear his mumbling voice talking to Godric, asking if I was home. I heard Godric tell Eric I was in our room and then Eric began to move around the house, but didn't come see me.

More tears threatened to fall when not only one but two hours past, making it sunrise when he did come in. I was half asleep under the covers now, my portrait on the chest he had given me for my artwork at the foot of the bed. My eyes were closed, since I wasn't sure if I was ready to face him, and I heard him pause by the bed, looking at the picture before he shed his pants and shirt and climbed in next to me.

He turned to face me and I think he believed I was actually asleep because he sighed and moved a piece of my hair away from my face, before getting comfortable next to me.

I opened my eyes to see his closed, but he wasn't asleep yet, since the sun hadn't come up completely yet and I knew him. Tears fell as I saw a crease in his forehead, a sign he was thinking about something. I lifted my hand and ran my thumb over it, making his eyes open and stare at me.

I smiled sadly. "I love you too" I whispered.

His eye's brightened a little bit as his hand ran over my cheek, whipping it away of tears. "No reason to cry Eden. So no crying" he whispered.

"I hurt you when I didn't say it in the office" I continued, more tears falling. "But I do. I love you so much it hurts"

He smiled, "I told you, no crying. There is no reason for these tears." Wiping the tears away again, leaning down and kissing me gently. "I already knew how you felt"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen

_I love you more than I have ever found a way to say to you_

I woke up late afternoon with his arms around me and his face buried in my hair. He was still dead to the world and I knew no matter how hard I tried, I would not be able to get his arms to release me. Unless I used magic. Grinning, I said words I barely used and made his arms loosen a bit, allowing me to slip out, place my pillow in my spot so he wasn't hugging air and hurry to the bathroom.

I barely used my magic, since I didn't really want to be a witch, I decided to only use it if necessary, not make it a hobby such as most witches do.

...

I was walking along the footpath, having gone for a walk in the dusk, since I was waiting for Eric to wake up. However, now the sun was completely down and I was hurrying to get back to see my love be awake and not dead to the world.

A noise behind me made me spin around, ready to fight over whoever was following me. However, it was Eric; smiling happily and holding out a beautiful red rose for me.

"A flower for you, my darling" Eric whispered into my ear, pressing something carefully into my hand.

I lifted it up, pricking my finger on the thorn. "Ouch" I yelped, dropping it.

He chuckled before picking up my hand and bringing my thumb to his mouth. He sucked the blood off before releasing my fingers. He then tucked a piece of my brown hair behind my ear. "Delicious" He breathed.

I laughed quietly, staring up at him staring at me. "What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

He simply smiled at me. "Nothing" he said, wrapping an arm around my shoulder, beginning to walk towards our home together. "Nothing at all"

"Why are you being funny? What's wrong?" I asked, this time confused.

He looked down at me. "What's wrong is that you think there's something wrong. Because right now; I couldn't be happier"

I relaxed, knowing he was doing a 'my life is perfect' thought, and leant up to kiss his jaw line; since I couldn't reach his chin. "I love you" I said, and it felt easier to say each time I did.

His smile that I was returned with was magical, as he whispered the three words back to me and kissed my head. "So, so much."

...

I was happily sketching in a booth at Fangtasia when one of the regular vampires I've seen around approached me.

"Hello" He said simply. "I've been seeing you around lately and your always alone, care to dance?"

I frowned, knowing I did not look like I came here to dance, since I was wearing Jeans and a 'fuck a zombie' t-shirt, words chosen courtesy of Pam, and slippers, since I couldn't be bothered putting shoes on. Eric had laughed at my outfit, but didn't mind since he wasn't a 'you must look good' kind of guy when it came to my dress sense. "Uh, no thank you, I'm fine"

"Come on, one quick little dance?"

I stayed sitting, even though he had offered me his hand. "I said I'm fine. I don't want to dance with you and I suggest you don't push the matter"

"Whys that?"

"Eric will hurt you" I said sternly, wondering where he was, since if he was in this building he'd most likely sense my discomfort.

"Well, what Eric does not know, does not hurt him"

"I told you no!" I said as he grabbed my arm and pulled me up and against him. "Eric!" I said, loudly.

But still, no Eric.

He had begun to move me around the dance floor now and I really wasn't liking. "Pam?" I called, knowing she would help me. But still, no one.

His hands crept downwards and soon, one rested on my behind. This caused me to go over the edge and he flew backwards with a simple swish of my hand and a word. I stared as he stumbled to get up, a crowd now watching us. "What did you do to me? You bitch!"

I took a step back, knowing if he hadn't guessed it already, that my secret of being a witch that Eric decided to keep hidden may come out.

He began to get closer when suddenly all I could see was the back of a very tall back and a familiar black shirt. My hand automatically went up to touch him, making sure he was there, fisting my hand into his fabric as I peered around his waist to see what was happening. Two of his workers were now helping the slightly shaken vampire to leave the building while Eric stood his ground, showing everyone he was still the boss.

"Come Eden" He said in a voice that showed authority, since he had to show superiority to ensure this did not happen again. "Pam, get her book" He told his child, motioning to my booth where my sketching equipment still sat. I followed him out of the main club area and into his office.

"Are you okay?" he asked, as soon as we were in the office.

I nodded. "I'm fine, I was just... where were you?"

He glanced at Pam, who was just leaving after giving me my things back. "We had been contacted by some witches. They've told us they know we know who holds all that power and that we are to tell them or there will be trouble"

I looked around the room, worried about talking in a place.

"My office is clean to talk in" he assured me.

"They want me?"

He nodded, stepping closer and taking my hands. "You have nothing to be scared of"

"But during the day... if they find out its me, they will come and... and you'll be asleep and I'll... I don't know how to fight a witch!"

"Eden Chase, listen to me" He said, waiting for me to meet his eyes. "You will be fine. You will stay safe. I've spoken to them, I'm insisting I do not know who has the strong power and that they should leave me alone"

"So we have time"

"You will be safe" He repeated, holding me closely. "Come on, let's go home" he said while resting his cheek on my hair.

...

At home, we still had a good portion of the night to fill up, so I decided to cook some dinner while Eric read Godric's novel that was on the table. I felt like a normal person in a normal relationship. It was nice.

Godric came out of his room a little while later with an odd look he quickly hid. I felt bad, since I knew he was still hurting inside. He was still depressed. He barely left the house and he barely spoke to anyone aside from Eric and myself.

"Hey lovely" I said as he entered the kitchen and sat at the island counter. "What have you done tonight?"

He picked up one of the knives I was using and began to help me chop my vegetables. "Read a book"

I sighed, "Your always reading. Surely you've read that stuff before"

"I have. But I also don't have anything else to do"

"Is there any book you haven't read?"

He shrugged "I challenge you to find me one"

"You need a hobby. Have you tried Go-Kart racing?" I asked, suggesting the first thing that was the most absurd.

He raised an eyebrow. "How about knife throwing?" I added, after seeing him pause with the knife half way through a cut.

He grinned and lifted it, throwing it in a movement I couldn't see. I felt it fly past my ear and heard it hit the cabinet behind me.

I turned, seeing it sticking out of the wood. "Hey! You left a mark!" I said angrily, going over and trying to pull it out, but being a weak human, I could not.

"I'll fix it" He assured me, taking it out for me and then observing the hole it left.

After finishing my cooking I sat on the rarely used dining table with Godric and Eric, who were holding an arm wrestling competition I was sure was going to break the furniture... and the house.

...

I drove my rarely used car over to Sookie's house at 1pm the next day, after making sure I double locked the house since there were sleeping vampires in it, and had lunch with her at her house.

We were in the middle of laughing about something Jason had just done, since he'd magically 'turned up' in time for lunch, when my phone rang with a text message.

_Come home Eden, I have to talk to you ~Eric_

I frowned, looking outside to see that the sun had gone down. It was confirmed again when Bill turned up with a smile. I said a hasty goodbye and hurried to drive back home.

...

I had arrived home to a very dark and empty house. "ERIC?" I called out, "Eric you here?" He had texted me to come home and now he wasn't even here!

Silence

"Come on Eric; don't do this... please..."

Still silence

"Godric? Eric? Where is everyone?" I sighed, finally finding a light switch and then gasping, my hand moving to cover my mouth.

There were flowers everywhere, Red and White of course, and Eric was standing in the hallway. "Eden" He whispered, a small smirk on his lips. "I have thought of many ways to do this. Asking you over a football match, have the question typed on the score board. Perhaps written in the sky. I've thought of flying us to a private Island and I've even thought of simply asking you over a romantic dinner. But the scenario I came up with that I thought suited you the best was simply here... at our home"

I fought tears. I could not believe this was happening.

"Eden from the moment I held you in my arms that dreadful night, I knew you were the one. You had asked if I was the angel, but really, I should have been the one asking. I knew I may have played around a bit with you, showing you the side you affectionately call 'the Meany side' but it was because I was afraid because even then, I still loved you. I just couldn't admit it to myself because well, what 1000 year old vampire loves a human. But I did and now I am strong enough to face my fears. The truth is, even though you hit me, threatened to push a stake through my unbeating heart, even poured a glass of wine on my head and put shrimp down my top, I still loved you. I loved the fact that you didn't treat me differently. I loved the fact that you were yourself around me. And I could be myself around you."

"Eric" I whispered, taking a step closer.

"So that is why I am here today, with you, in our home that we have chosen and decorated. It's why we share a room down the hall and it's why there is a chair next to mine in Fangtasia. The reason I am here today is because of you. I am who I am because of you and I am a better person"

I was crying now.

"Which is why I have to ask this" He took a deep breath and knelt down on one of his knees, looking up at me "Eden Chase, will you do the honour of coming my wife... of becoming my love?"

I fought back sobs as I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, all the time repeating 'Yes' with so much emotion I thought I was going to burst.

...

"Do they even allow marriage between Vampires and Humans?" I asked Eric as I laid next to him, my head resting on him as I drew imaginary patterns on his chest. We had celebrated our engagement successfully and now I had time to think about the obvious; was it even possible?

"In some states, they allow it. But do not worry about that. You plan whatever you want my love, you have no limit with how you want our wedding to go"

"But what do you want?" I asked, moving closer, if that was even possible. "It is _our_ wedding"

"I simply want you there, walking down in a white dress. The rest, it's up to you"

I smiled, kissing his chin and then resting my head under it. I felt him kiss my head as his hands drifted south.

But the door flew open and Godric ran into the room. "Did she say yes... oh" He said, obviously embarrassed.

"She said yes Godric" Eric said smoothly, unimpressed with him ignoring our rule of 'knock first'.

"Right well... congratulations... I'll be... in the other room" He said, smirking before closing the door quickly.

Once he was gone, we both looked at each other and our celebrations continued.

...


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter twenty

_You rescued my soul, my heart and my life._

I was lying on my bed looking through wedding magazines with Sookie while Eric was at the club. Phone calls were being made and plans were being set. I was actually so excited, more excited than I should have been, considering a wedding is usually full of family... and I didn't have any family.

"Who do you want to walk you down the aisle?" She asked suddenly.

"No one" I said, shrugging. "That's the job of the father giving me away. He gave me away many years ago."

She nodded sadly.

We were quiet for a few moments before I passed her a magazine of dresses. "This would look good on you" I said, pointing to a red dress, that would go with the 'white and red' theme I was focusing on. "As my maid of honour"

She stared at me before throwing herself at me, hugging me while squealing loudly in my ear. "Thank you!"

...

"Godric will be my Best Man" Eric told me as we were finalising things, I sat at the study desk as he lounged on the couch.

I smiled as I jotted that piece of information down, although I had already assumed Godric would be best man, and taken his measurements, and made him try on the suit. All before Eric had told me. "You have your suit check tomorrow night, please don't forget" I told him.

"Of course not" he said. "I never forget anything"

I laughed as he began kissing down my neck. "We have to finish this! The wedding is in 2 weeks!"

"Yes, and in one week and 6 days I have to leave you so you can do your silly tradition that does not allow me to see you the day before the wedding"

"You'll be asleep for most of it anyway" I assured him.

"Still, best make use of the time we have together now"

I sighed, dropping the pencil to pay attention to my fiancé, who was far more important right now than wedding plans.

...

"I'll miss you" I whispered to Eric as I hugged him tight, Sookie waiting impatiently to take me back to her hotel room. We were in Dallas, since it was the closest place to legalise vampire marriages with humans. I found it sweet, the place I first met him was the place I'd marry him.

We were staying in Hotel Camilla. After hugging Eric, I turned to Godric and poked his chest. "No roof visits right? I want you there at my wedding"

He smiled, taking my hand and kissing my finger. "I would not risk facing a bridezilla"

"I am not!"

"No, but you would be" He said, hugging me before returning me to Eric, who gave me a kiss to remember him by.

"Alright, we have to go now" Sookie said, grabbing my hand. "Lots of sleeping and getting ready to do. Don't be late!" She warned before dragging me away from Eric.

"Sookie!" I squirmed, but then stopped when I saw Lafayette, Tara, Sam, Jason, Pam and a few others waiting to keep me company.

...

"Guys, seriously, leave her alone" I said, for the fifth time, as Jason attempted to balance something on Pam's sleeping/dead body. But I couldn't move since it was 3pm, I was getting married at 8, and apparently had to be ready ages before hand, so I was getting my hair done as I told Jason off.

Eric had kindly flown and paid for the travel expenses for almost the whole town to come to my wedding.

...

I was dressed, hair done and makeup perfect by 7pm, the photographer we hired had been going in between rooms to take photos, and once I got a peak into Eric's room as he swapped, since we were opposite each other. Eric had been letting the photographer in and we caught each other's eye. He winked and I winked back. I couldn't wait to be married to him.

"Are you nervous?" Pam asked, after waking up to find several items stacked on her stomach, she had almost yelled Jason and the boys out of the room, before starting to get ready herself.

"Not at all" I said, my foot bouncing as I sat. "Excited, but not nervous."

We were getting married in the function rooms at this hotel, so When the door knocked, I knew it was Godric coming to tell us that they were heading down to greet guests and get into position.

Godric slipped in and I was immediately over by his side, hugging his waist. "You look so good!" I said, only imagining what my man would look like.

He chuckled, pulling me back and checking me out. "Beautiful Eden. Absolutely beautiful"

He kissed my cheek before turning to Sookie. "Bring her down in 20minutes, then you know the drill"

"I will Godric" She assured him while I clung to his hand.

"Can I come down now? Please?" I asked him, refusing to let him leave.

"No, that's not how it goes. I have to go now, Eric's waiting down the hall with he elevator"

"ERics just down there? ERIC! ERIC I LOVE YOU... did he hear me?" I asked Godric.

Godric paused, listening. "Yes. He loves you too. Now that you have communicated, please let me go and get him downstairs"

I let him leave, watching Pam and the other girls leave too, letting me and Sookie be the last ones waiting.

"How's your feet?" She asked.

"Toasty warm"

She grinned and then went to fix her hair.

...

I almost bounced in the elevator. I was getting married. In a matter of minutes. Within the hour I was in right now.

Like... very soon!

...


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter twenty one

_I dreamed of a wedding of elaborate elegance,  
A church filled with family and friends.  
I asked him what kind of a wedding he wished for,  
He said one that would make me his wife._

Me and Sookie went to the room beside the function room I would be married in, and helped me calm down by holding my hands and talking softly to me. After she checked the clock on the wall, she grinned at me. "Okay Eden, you ready?" Sookie asked me, smiling happily as she pulled the veil around my face and then handed me my red roses. I brought them to my nose and inhaled deeply.

I sighed in contentment, no nerves in this girl. No cold feet. I was ready. "Yes" Was all I told Sookie.

Sookie squealed slightly before turning. "Come after 10 seconds" She said looking back at me before walking out of the room, only to trip once, earning a laugh from the crowd in there. She swore quietly, I could still hear her, before walking more gracefully towards the altar.

I was grinning in anticipation as I hurriedly counted to 10 and then chose to count to 20 because I counted to fast. Once I reached 30, after deciding I had counted to 20 way to fast as well, I took a deep breath before taking my first step into the hall.

The hall was decorated with white and red roses, to match my dress and bouquet... Also, red for blood because well, I was marrying a vampire.

I continued down the hall; passing very important vampires as well as some of my human friends that looked slightly, off about being surrounded by them.

I stifled a giggle as I found Pam sitting right next to Lafayette, who clearly, was not comfortable. "Play nice" I mumbled to her as I passed.

She grinned at me before nodding her head "You're stunning" She replied to me.

I continued down the aisle, nodding to Bill who sat in the front pew and Sam, who was next to him. Sookie gave me the thumbs up as I walked passed her and me, being the way I am, gave her one back. I heard a chuckle from in front of me and I turned, looking up to find him. Mine.

He was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and a black bow tie. On his chest instead of those pocket things was a red flower, to match mine. His hands were clasped in front of him and he had the smile he saved for me planted on his face as he watched me look up at him.

"Eric" I whispered as my own face transformed into a smile...

He reached and finally, our hands met, as he helped me up the last step and continued smiling at me, as if he couldn't be happier.

"Your beautiful" he whispered to me as we shared a moment. Everyone in the room had been forgotten and I almost wanted to kiss him right now, despite the judge guy not doing his thing yet.

Soon the speaker began talking and I tried to pay attention however my eyes kept going back to Eric, who was still staring at me. I smiled and squeezed his hands, that were still holding mine, stopping them from shaking.

"Do you, Eden Chase, take Eric Northman, to love and to hold, through better or for worse, until death do you part?"

I smiled at the speaker before turning to Eric "I do"

"Do you, Eric Northman, take Eden Chase, to love and to hold, through better or for worse, until death do you part?"

Eric smirked "I do"

"Then with the power vested in me and all those present, I now pronounce you; Husband and Wife"

Husband and Wife

Husband and Wife

I could not be happier.

"You may kiss the bride" He added, smiling at Eric who leant down as I almost jumped up and kissed me, deep and meaningful.

He chuckled, pulling me away as everyone broke out into applause and some people laughed at my eagerness.

We turned to smile and accept the people's congratulations; I caught a glimpse of the photographer snapping away and was proud to say I might think his photos are going to be worth the money. I made a mental note to find some good albums to put them in.

After saying hello and thank you to everyone we made our way to the other part of the wedding, the part that had me confused. Did I organise a dinner for the humans or... did I offer dinner for the Vampires. I'm pretty sure I wouldn't care if humans walked around offering themselves to my vampire guests however some of my human guests might have felt strongly against that, or weirded out. So instead, I offered True Blood, Royalty Blood (since Eric said I didn't have a budget) and had waiters going around with food for the humans, but it wouldn't be a full on sit down dinner. That wouldn't have been fair.

"Your human should have organised to sell human blood" One Vampire I did not recognise told Eric.

"She's my Wife, Ellen, not my 'human'. Meaning you will address her as Eden, not as 'my human'" He corrected. "And we decided it was not an appropriate thing to do, considering we have human guests here as well"

The vampire huffed and walked off, obviously annoyed.

I stayed with Eric as we walked around, accepted hugs and kisses and rejected offers to try my blood, which was only from Pam who decided since I was married to her maker, she should be able to sense where I was in case I was in trouble and Eric was indisposed. Eric assured her that would never happen.

Godric hugged both of us, laughing as he kissed my cheek and then made Eric bend over so he could kiss Eric's forehead. "You have done well my child, I'm very proud of you" He told his progeny.

"Does this make me your daughter in law?" I asked, laughing at his expression.

"I guess... not really but if you want..." He said, shrugging.

I hugged him again and thanked him for everything.

We all danced after a bit of food, me with Eric, me with Bill, me with Godric, me with Sookie... Eric with Godric...

...

We were leaving now, trying to get into the car to take us to the airport for our honeymoon, but my shoe fell off at the steps and everyone was throwing rice at us.

"Eric! Eric Wait!" I shouted, as he continued forward as I attempted to get my shoe back on under my dress.

He helped me as I hid my face with the flowers. After my shoe was on, I went right up to Sookie, who looked beautiful in her Maid of Honour outfit, and gave her my bouquet. "Your next" I said, nudging Bill, who was shaking his head.

But I smiled the entire time I left to go into the limo we had hired to drive us to the airport.

I was married.

Married to Eric Northman.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter twenty two

_A special world for you and me,  
A special bond one cannot see  
It wraps us up in its cocoon  
And holds us fiercely in its womb._

At the airport, I had to say goodbye to my newly dubbed husband since he had to get into a coffin to travel. We kissed each other before he laid down and I closed the lid, laughing at him pulling faces. I made sure to take a photo of the coffin, since it was ironic; my husband was now 'dead'.t to be sleeping in one of them so he knew what I looked like.

After the flight, which was long and boring, I found with excitement it was night time at the place we were spending the next week at. I bounced excitedly at the 'Vampire exit' door of the airport until Eric walked through, a little grumpier than usual with his hair a mess and his shirt creased, but his eyes brightened when he saw me. I grinned back, throwing myself into his arms, laughing as he twirled me around.

He carried me over the doorway into our hotel room, the bell boy taking photos with my embarrassment, then he promptly drew a bath and almost ordered me in it, where we had a little fun before moving to the bed.

I was sitting on the bed during the day with my legs crossed eating some chicken rice meal I ordered while Eric slept. I was playing Angry Birds on his phone when it began to ring. I frowned, thinking who on earth would be ringing Eric during the day.

Taking a deep breath, I slid the thing over to answer it. "Hello, Eric Northman's Phone" I said professionally.

"I'm glad you answered, who are you to Eric?"

I guess it did not matter, since everyone probably knew Eric, the Sherriff, just married a human. "I'm his wife"

"Yes, I heard of that. Everyone's pretty impressed you managed to woo a vampire of his stature."

"Who are you?" I asked, slightly annoyed at the persons voice.

"My name is Mona, I am a witch Eden Northman. I am wondering if you knew of the knowledge Eric knows. About who the witch we are looking for is called"

My heartbeat sped up as I realised they were still looking for me. And had called him in the hopes that someone during the day answered his phone and let the information slip out. "I'm sorry, I don't know what your talking about... Eric doesn't deal with Witches" I lied. Since I was a witch and he spent almost every moment with me.

The Mona lady that I began to believe was a witch herself, chuckled. "Very well, thank you for your time, Eden" She said my name creepily, but hung up before I could tell her not to call again.

We spent most of the next few nights in the hotel room, however during the day I started to get bored from about 3 (When I woke up) to 5 (when Eric would wake up), so I ventured out, after telling him I would be leaving, and started spending money at markets and shopping centres.

...

I gasped slightly as I felt his fangs slide through my skin. It felt odd, for the first time to allow him to drink from my neck, but oddly fulfilling. That was able to give such a powerful creature, the essence to live. I held the camera away from me and told him to look up, a flash most likely blinding him as it did me as I captured the moment.

I giggled as he licked my neck and then moved to kiss my cheek. "I'm so happy" he whispered.

I turned in his arms and kissed him on the mouth, not needed to reassure him that I was happy, because he knew. I knew he knew.

...

We arrived home 2 weeks later, me slightly tanned from my day time shopping trips and adventures, and him smiling like he won the lottery. He stopped me at the doorway though and lifted me up with one arm, still carrying our three suitcases in the other.

I laughed as he brought me and everything into the house, dropping the suitcases in the hallway before moving to hold me with both arms and kiss me.

"Honeymoon is over lovebirds" Godric said, coming out of his bedroom. "But welcome back!" he added, saying it with much more happiness.

I climbed down from Eric and almost threw myself at Godric, actually missing the small brown haired vampire who was older than anything I have ever touched. "We brought presents!" I exclaimed.

He clapped and jumped up and down, obviously over exaggerating.

We both stared at him, slightly worried.

He shrugged, "I've been lonely here, missed you two in your room doing god knows whats at all hours of the evening"

I blushed as I grabbed the back pack that Eric had been carrying as well and took it into the lounge room, unzipping it and finding Godric's present.

I handed him a object wrapped in a plastic bag, smiling as he took it carefully.

"The last time I got a present, which wasn't a gift for the 'Sherriff', was from a little girl in the 1800s, she gave me a flower, telling me I looked pretty like the daisy" he said, telling me a story from his past. "And this time, another little girl is giving me a present, Eden you going to give me a flower and tell me I look pretty?"

"You look pretty" I said in a monotone voice. "Now open it, it took me forever to find you something you might like"

He pulled out a thick book that seemed worn, which it was since it was from a dusty old bookshop filled with second hand books. He flipped to the back to read the blurb, smiling.

"Have you read it?" I asked, knowing once he dared me to try and find him a book he had not read.

He flipped to a middle page and read that before his smile grew. "I have not"

I held my hand out to Eric, which he instantly high-fived. "Eden: 1, Godric: 0" I said, almost dancing with happiness.

...

I never told Eric about the phone call I had gotten from his phone, so when he pulled me into his office a few weeks after we arrived back, telling me that I should start being with someone at all times, I did let him know.

He was angry I didn't tell him at first, actually: furious that I avoided sharing the piece of information. He broke his desk chair.

After he calmed he sighed, taking me into his arms and breathing in me deeply. "I'm worried for you" he whispered.

I shrugged.

...

"Sookie! I can pee by myself!" I told my friend as she followed me into the toilets at Merlottes. I had taken up my old waitress position, working from 9am to 4pm, then waiting around until 6 pm where Eric would come and get me, take me to Fangtasia where I would stay within his sight, until 4am, where we would go home, maybe watch some TV or make love, then I would fall asleep until my alarm went off at 8am, where Sookie would turn up and drive me Merlottes so I could repeat the day.

I was exhausted. Not only from the constant watching and babysitting. But lack of sleep.

"SOOKIE!" I almost screamed as she went to explain how Eric made her promise not to take her eyes off me. "I need to pee, I'm not going anywhere" I told her.

She stared at me, the black circles under my eyes, my haggard appearance and messy hair and gave me a small smile and exited the bathroom, finally giving me a moment alone for the first time in 6 days. Peeing never felt so good.

I was washing my hands when I felt the air begin to get heavy. And I faintly heard someone talking. Was it talking? Or chanting? I couldn't tell and before I could call for help, my mind decided it would be best to fall asleep.

My last thought was that Eric was right, Sookie needed to be with me to pee.

...


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter twenty three

_Dying is a wild night, and a new road._

I was feeling dizzy and not like myself the next time I woke up. Only to find I wasn't even in a room I recognised. Great. Just Great.

What was even worse was I'm pretty sure this room is a basement of types.

And even worse again was there were people coming down the stairs.

"Ah, she's awake, excellent" one of the said.

The other one chuckled "Hello Mrs Northman" He said. I'm going to call him four eyes, since he has glasses. The other is a lady, with short spiky hair. She can be Spike.

I stared at them, already have decided I was not going to speak to these people. They will not get any information out of me.

"What is your name woman?" Four eyes asked.

I continued staring; hoping what looked like an unafraid gaze.

"Do you know why your here?" Spike asked. "She's not going to talk" She added, sighing as she rolled up her sleeves.

"Well, I guess we'll have to use force. Eden, who is the witch in your husband's area that has the large amount of power we have been sensing?" Four eyes asked. "You tell us the witch's name, and we'll leave you alone. We'll even let you go back home"

I almost laughed, considering if I told them the witches name, my name, they most definitely would not let me leave.

I broke my gaze with them to stare at the floor, refusing to say even one word.

"You're not going to tell us. I knew this wouldn't be easy" Spike said, as they came closer to me. "But oh well, were going to have some fun"

...

In between there beatings, I tried to maintain my pain. I tried not to feel it, that doesn't make sense. I tried to hide it from the bond I knew Eric had with me, so he wouldn't be in the same pain as I was right now.

But it was hard, since they were using steal capped boots to kick me with, knifes to cut me with, and some metal braces to punch me with. I have a feeling I won't even be able to hold consciousness long, let alone keep my pain under control.

...

"Tell us who the witch is" one of them, I can no longer tell who is who since my eyesight it blurry. "Tell us and all this pain will go away"

Does that mean they'll kill me? Because honestly; dying sounds so much better than what I'm feeling.

...

I let out a noise. The first noise I had made since I arrived. It was a strangled cry along with the name 'Eric' as they stabbed my stomach, then said some magic words to stop me from bleeding out.

I almost reacted and fought back with magic. But I didn't want to become there slave or vessel for them to take my power from. I'd rather die.

...

"She's making weird noises" I heard one say.

I felt someone touch my neck. "She's just breathing"

"That's breathing?"

...

I was floating during some point, then falling when I woke up and realised how much pain I was in. A little bit relieved to find out I was alone, but not really considering I wasn't sure if being alone during this amount of pain was a good thing. Surely someone being near me would be better... surely they didn't actually want me to die.

...

You know the saying, when your close to death, that you relive your life in a few seconds… I didn't experience that, maybe ebecause I thought this experience would never end, but I did go back and relive one particular memory.

_My 5 year old sister smiled at me, passing me a picture she had taken at school. "His name is Mark, and I'm going to marry him one day"_

_I smiled at her, glancing down at the small brown haired boy. "He's cute"_

"_What about you?" She asked, taking the paper back, holding it to her chest as she fell forward on the bed, her legs kicking up behind her._

"_What about me?" I asked, spinning around on my chair to look at her._

_She smiled. "You and boys… is there anyone you life?"_

_I shook my head. "How old are you again?" I asked, jokingly, moving to lie down next to her, twirling her long blonde hair in my fingers. "I don't know Em, maybe one day… when I find the right one… but I don't find myself attracted to anyone yet."_

_She smiled "You'll find someone… someone great… I know you will"_

I thought back, hurting as I smiled a little bit. She was right in the end, I did find someone.

Someone great.

…

There was lots of noises now. Loud noises. Loud primitive noises?

I couldn't work out where they were coming from so I forced myself to pry open my eyes and saw the most beautiful site in the world. Well, not exactly since someone's head was being ripped off, but it involved Eric being in front of me, so that was good.

Someone was running at his back with a stake and I quickly said a few words, making the stake fly from his hands and cut off his head instead of killing my Eric.

But while he was occupied by killing a few witches over there, there was a lot of them downstairs now, one near the stairs started chanting, while looking exactly at me. Shit, did she see me use magic?

"Don't" I tried to say, hearing words from her lips mean 'forget' and 'memories'. I put two and two together, working out she was erasing my thoughts.

She finished her verses and as she scrambled upstairs and out of the basement, probably going to escape, I only had one thought on my mind. Where was I and why was I hurting so much?

...

"Eden? Eden can you hear me? Oh God... Godric!" A worried man's voice broke into my subconscious. "Eden please, please honey."

"You need to feed her Eric, now or she will die"

"Drink Eden, drink and the pain will go away"

I was not sure who Eden, Godric or Eric were. I did know I was in pain and if drinking this thing pushed against my lips means it would go away, I will gladly do so.

...

"I'm taking you home now Eden, everything's going to be okay, they can't get you anymore, you're going to be fine"

Who's Eden?

...

"Eric, come, you need blood, you gave a lot to Eden and your looking worse for wear. We have true blood, she'll be fine now, she's home"

"She was so small, Godric, so small"

"I know Eric, but she's safe now and tomorrow she'll be up and about."

...

Who is Eden?


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter twenty four

_We live in a world where we wish we forgot. Since when did history become a bad word?_

My eyes shot open as everything seemed to fly into my head. I must of looked constipated as I concentrated with all the thoughts I was now experiencing. The bitch made me forget who I was, what I liked, my past, my friends and my... Eric!

She almost made me marry some strange dude and made me believe she was my mother.

Bitch is going to die.

I looked down to see Godric still struggling to breathe? He didn't need to breathe. I placed my hands on his neck and took a deep breath, mumbling some select words and pushing the power I usually kept hidden inside me through my hands. I never used my magic recreationally, however if the time came, I was ready.

And this was definitely time.

He seemed to be more comfortable after that and I stood, taking a step closer to the people who turned me into someone I was not. "How dare you" I whispered, furiously. "How fucking dare you"

I felt Godric move behind me, however I paid no attention as I was sure whatever he did was important, instead, I stepped closer to the woman I now hated with every space inside me. She took my mind, my body and my free will. She began chanting at me, obviously thinking to was best to get rid of me now I was back as myself.

However, I could feel her level of power and that was no match for me, especially not at the anger level I was at right now. Emotions make a power level stronger. I chanted back at her, grinning the entire time as I walked forward, both arms down as she held both out towards me. I didn't need to point. I was beyond pointing. My power knew who I was directing this spell towards.

"You have no idea what your power could do!" The witch told me in between her chanting. "You have no idea in the right setting what you could become! With the right people... you could become the strongest witch in the world"

I smiled at her. "Lady, I already am" I raised one of my hands a bit and saw the power exist my fingertips and begin to surround her. "You are no match for me" I continued. "And if you hadn't of ripped me from my family, caused the love of my life pain and heartache, I might have showed you mercy. But you did, and for that, I'm going to have to say goodbye"

I tried to end her life with a complicated spell, that made the victum die without pain since I wasn't evil who enjoyed people being in pain, but she seemed to understand and began a counter-course. I struggled with the amount growing inside me and had to raise my other hand.

"Godric, It would be best if you and the other guests were to leave" I told my friend who stood behind me.

"Eric is here" He whispered.

"Eden" A voice sighed, a voice I earned to hear after all I realised I put him through. "Please tell me you know me"

"I don't just know you" I said, feeling his emotions waver. "I love you"

He sighed in relief, and I actually felt the boost of emotions through the bond. "Oh Eden"

"I want to hug you, but right now, you all have to leave" I told him. "I'm not sure what its going to take, but I don't think I should have other people around to find out"

"I wont leave you"

"It wasn't really a suggestion... more of a demand" I told him "Please; Right after I won't leave you side for a whole year. But right now, you two need to get out!"

I still couldn't see him, because my eyes were focused on the witch who was beginning to sweat. She was about to change tactics, and I had to get my family out.

"LEAVE" I shouted as her eyes flickered behind me. She was going to target them! I let one arm go of my power and threw it behind me, focusing on where I thought my two vampires were and began pushing them out of the door.

"It's just us now, your vampire friends can't help you" She said, laughing.

I laughed back "I don't need their help. I think you need their help"

My supposedly 'best friend' and my 'fiancé' stood behind her, their hands touching her shoulder as she used their power as well.

They both shouted insults at me as I concentrated on not dying.

Suddenly, as if I had no control, there was a deafening noise and colors shot from my hands, the three people opposite me began to scream and I shook with worry as the walls of this magnificent church began to crumble. They were surely dead now, I could no longer feel there energy, but as the walls and roof collapsed, I knew I would not make it out of this alive.

…


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter twenty five

_Can you spend a little time with me? I can feel you slipping away… please stay… stay with me_

A voice broke through my darkness. The man, he sounded furious, desperate and even a little afraid.

"Find her! Find Eden! Please!"

I felt movement, and suddenly, saw some light.

"She's here! Eric, she needs your blood!"

"Eden, honey, drink this… please!" he said quietly, nearby.

Eric… my love… I had hurt him so much. They had made me hurt him so much!

I felt my lips move around his arm, and the warm liquid enter my throat. Hopefully it was enough.

But I could feel myself slipping away.

….

Authors Note:

Hey Guys… anyone still read this? I do have a few new chapters written if anyone does! I know, I've been MIA for a long time, and I'm sorry, and I can't promise you that I wont go missing again, I am working 30+ hours and studying full time, so super busy (AND TIRED!) But I love this story and wish it was finished just as much as you guys so I can find out what happened…

Any idea's on where you want the story to go towards? A loving ending or shall I put some more twists into it?

Let me know guys!

~Bec


End file.
